Houki no Majo!
by Dark Chobit
Summary: Kitty is a sixteen year old girl. She's carefree, loves cats and boys, and just so happens to be a witch. What will happen when she gets tangled up with the Reikai Tantei? HieiOC KuramaOC
1. Chapter 1

Houki no Majo!   
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
"Are you sure that Reikai won't send detectives?" Asked a woman. Worry was etched onto her face, taking away from its beauty. She was young - maybe thirty or so. She wore a hooded cloak of black, and her reddish-brown hair fell to her shoulder blades. Her tired green eyes showed that she had probably seen something that she never wanted to, and gave her an almost pathetic look.   
  
  
"You have my promise. Besides, they cannot enter the coven without a member - just tell everyone that Reikai is trying to hunt witches. Tell them at the next meeting." Said the second woman. She wore the same cloak, but her hood hid her face.   
  
  
"Fine… I will."   
  
  
The first woman rose, and left the room, leaving the second one to smirk evilly under her hood.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
It was a warm and bright day in the city, and everyone was out enjoying the fresh air. Spring had finally arrived, and the people were free to shed their coats and soak up the irresistible rays of the sun.   
  
  
On a bustling street below, there was a girl making her way through the crowd. She looked like the average teen, just a bit shorter. She was petite, yet filled out for someone of her stature. Quite pretty, actually. She had straight, auburn hair that was parted down the middle, and reached an inch past her shoulders. Her eyes were forest green, and they took in her surroundings as she walked.   
  
  
Her clothes were a bit strange for that part of town. She wore all black - an off the shoulder tank top that clung to her frame, and a miniskirt. She also had knee-high boots with thick soles to give her the illusion of being slightly taller.   
  
  
Trailing along behind her was a small, curious-looking black cat. It had glowing golden eyes, which seemed to narrow at any who gave the girl an odd look.   
  
  
She made her way down that street, before turning onto the next one. Unlike some of the other people around her, there was a purpose for her excursion.   
  
  
She had come from out of town - way out of town - to visit an old friend. She figured that at the pace she was going, she'd reach her friend's school right when it let out. Of course, her friend wasn't expecting her, but it brought a grin to her pretty face when she thought of how happy her friend would be to see her.   
  
  
She saw the school at he end of the road, and picked up the pace a little. She grinned back at the cat.   
  
  
"She'll be so happy to see us, huh, Ro?"   
  
  
The cat mewed its agreement, which made the girl's grin widen.   
  
  
"That's right! Last time she saw you, you were just a little kitten! She'll be so impressed when she sees you!"   
  
  
The cat seemed to puff out its chest proudly, and the girl giggled.   
  
  
She skipped ahead, and stopped before the massive school. She glanced over at the sign on the gate to make sure that she was in the right place. In thick black lettering was the name, **Sarasaki High School**.   
  
  
The bell rang, releasing the students from their duties of class, and the girl leaned against the wall, searching for signs of her friend amongst the crowd of students pouring out of the school.   
  
  
"Do you see her, Ro?" She asked, getting onto her tiptoes and looking through the crowd. She didn't seem to notice the stares she was receiving from the student body that was going by her.   
  
  
The cat mewed again, and ran off. She ran after him, and stopped when she saw that he had run over to her friend.   
  
  
She was talking with two other boys, and had her back to her. The girl grinned, and walked up behind her.   
  
  
"Wow, Kei-chan, _two_ boyfriends?" She said teasingly.   
  
  
Yukimura Keiko spun to face her, surprise evident on her face. The two other boys looked confused, but neither said anything.   
  
  
"Kitty!" She exclaimed, hugging the auburn-haired girl.   
  
  
The girl called Kitty laughed, and hugged her back. "Long time no see, eh, Keiko-chan?"   
  
  
"Your Japanese has improved so much!" Keiko said, pulling away.   
  
  
"Thanks! I've been practicing!"   
  
  
The black cat pawed at Keiko, and she looked down. "Ro-chan, is that you?"   
  
  
Kitty giggled again. "Ro has really missed you, Keiko! He's been so anxious to see you."   
  
  
Keiko kneeled down beside the cat, and he rubbed against her hand when she pet his head. She smiled.   
  
  
"You've gotten big, Ro!" She said.   
  
  
The first boy - a boy with slicked-back black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a green uniform - spoke up.   
  
  
"Keiko, who's this?"   
  
  
"Yeah, you going to introduce us?" The second boy asked. He was tall, with orange hair and brown eyes. He wasn't very handsome - mostly because of his high cheekbones.   
  
  
Keiko blushed. "Sorry!"   
  
  
She gestured to Kitty. "This is Kitty, a friend of mine. And Kitty, this is Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma."   
  
  
The cat mewed, and Keiko laughed.   
  
  
"And this is Ro."   
  
  
"Ro?" Yusuke repeated.   
  
  
"It's short for Roan." Kitty said.   
  
  
"Kitty and Roan…shouldn't you two switch names?" Kuwabara said jokingly.   
  
  
Kitty glared. "Take it up with my mom."   
  
  
"Um, Keiko? Kuwabara and me need to go meet up with Hiei and, er, Shuichi." Yusuke said, pointing with his thumb towards another school that was off in the distance.   
  
  
"Eh? Oh, okay, Yusuke." She said. She didn't seem to care too much, because her friend was there.   
  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke left, and Keiko smiled.   
  
  
"Let's catch up at my house."   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
"So, how was your flight?" Keiko asked, pouring some tea for the auburn-haired girl and herself.   
  
  
"Well, we ran into a storm on the way here, but it wasn't too bad." Kitty replied.   
  
  
Ro, who was sitting beside her, made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a snort. "Ha. 'Nothing too bad' she says. We _both_ nearly got flung off of her broom."   
  
  
Keiko giggled. "Poor Ro! But at least you both got here safely."   
  
  
"Ro was pretty mad at me." Kitty said.   
  
  
"How's your training coming along, by the way?" Keiko asked.   
  
  
"Pretty well. Being a witch is hard, but I've got lots of wonderful teachers. And a great familiar." She replied, rubbing Ro behind the ears.   
  
  
"What are you going to specialize in?"   
  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. My mother is great at potions, and that's going to be her legacy to me. But I personally prefer using spells. Like offensive spells and such, though it won't be very helpful. And my sister is teaching me a few jinxes."   
  
  
"Sounds like you're going to be a black witch." Keiko said. "Shouldn't you try some healing spells?"   
  
  
"Nah. They're too boring, long, and they make you older every time you use them." Kitty said, shaking her head. "Though I suppose that I could learn to use a divining crystal."   
  
  
"That would be cool! Then you could read my fortune." Keiko said, grinning.   
  
  
Kitty smirked. "So, is Yusuke your boyfriend?"   
  
  
"Wh-what?! N-no!" Keiko exclaimed, blushing furiously.   
  
  
Kitty laughed. "Sure he isn't!"   
  
  
Keiko glared. "Anyways, how long are you going to be in Japan for?"   
  
  
"My training will keep me here for a whole year. But I need to find a place to stay." She said.   
  
  
"Oh! You can stay here!" Keiko said, smiling. "It wouldn't be any trouble."   
  
  
"Really?" Kitty asked, looking quite excited.   
  
  
"Yes, really."   
  
  
"Thank you so much, Keiko-chan!" The witch exclaimed, hugging the other girl.   
  
  
Keiko just laughed. "Any time, Kitty-chan."   
  
  
Kitty let go of her, and smiled. "It'll be just like old times."   
  
  
Ro sighed. "It's times like these that I wish I were a normal cat."   
  
  
Kitty ruffled his hair, earning a glare from her familiar.   
  
  
"Relax, Ro! It'll be fun! And there isn't anything that could possibly go wrong with staying with Keiko-chan!"   
  
  
Little did she know, that the fate of the world was being determined right as she spoke.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**Author's Notes** : Yay! That's the start of it! Should I continue? It'll get even more interesting - and even more funny - later on.   
  
In your opinion, who would you rather see Kitty end up with - Hiei or Kurama? (Just so you know, she's about Hiei's height). Majority will win!   
  
Review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Houki no Majo!   
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Koenma straightened the papers in front of him, then looked at the Reikai Tantei.   
  
  
"Here's the deal." He said. "There's a certain meeting that you all must attend. It's of the Athena Coven, and there's a certain witch there that you must capture. She's powerful, wants to destroy the world, and she's the leader of this coven. She's dangerous…"   
  
  
"Fine. So why do you have to send all four of us?" Yusuke asked.   
  
  
"Well, there's a problem. None of you can go." He said.   
  
  
"Why not?" Asked Kurama. He was a tall, seventeen-year-old reincarnated fox demon. He had long, flaming red hair, and bright green eyes. He wore a magenta school uniform, and had one hand in his pocket.   
  
  
"We're strong enough to take down the entire coven, I'm sure." Hiei said. He was a considerably shorter boy, and a demon, with gravity defying black hair with a white starburst near his brow. He had crimson eyes, and wore all black. A cloak, with baggy pants, boots, and a muscle shirt beneath his cloak.   
  
  
"Yes, but you can't get into the meeting without a member of the coven letting you in past the spell barrier. You'll need to find a member of the coven by looking up the last name Athena in the local library. Good luck!" Koenma said.   
  
  
The boys sighed.   
  
  
This was going to be tough…   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Yusuke stared at the door, and wondered what to say.   
  
  
It was hard enough without Kuwabara breathing down his neck.   
  
  
"Just knock, Urameshi!" He exclaimed.   
  
  
He quickly knocked, then considered running away. Keiko would never know the difference…   
  
  
The door opened, destroying that plan instantly. Keiko was there, and she gave him an odd look.   
  
  
"Yusuke? Kuwabara?"   
  
  
"Um, Keiko…" the tantei started.   
  
  
Kitty poked her head out from behind the brunette, and she smiled at the two boys. "Hey!"   
  
  
"Kitty's staying with you?" Yusuke asked.   
  
  
The two girls nodded in unison.   
  
  
Kuwabara elbowed Yusuke in the ribs, and said under his breath, "Athena Coven, remember?"   
  
  
Kitty heard him and blinked. Athena Coven…?   
  
  
"Oh, right! Um, Keiko…do you…uh…" Yusuke stopped and scratched the back of his head. "Um, we need to go to the library."   
  
  
Keiko stared at him blankly. "Repeat that?"   
  
  
"We need to go to the library!" He exclaimed.   
  
  
"Are you…feeling alright?" Keiko asked slowly. "And where did you put Yusuke?"   
  
  
He glared. "It's for a project."   
  
  
"And since when do you care about-"   
  
  
He cut her off. "It's a project on _missions._" He hoped that she would get his point.   
  
  
"Oh! Oh, right!" She said, playing along.   
  
  
Kitty snapped out of her daze. _Athena Coven? Why do they want to know about it?_   
  
  
Keiko gave them directions, which neither seemed to be able to follow. Because of that, Keiko offered to show them herself. So, she and Kitty got on their shoes and they all left for the library. Ro went with them as well, because he didn't trust his mistress to not make a mess out of things.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Kitty knew that something was up. She knew that they had something about the Athena Coven - **her** coven. Why would they know about it…?   
  
  
She peeked over at them from her spot in the fiction section. She was pretending to read a book, but she was really trying to get close enough to figure out why they were researching her coven.   
  
  
She looked down at her familiar.   
  
  
"Ro, go see what they're reading." She whispered, making sure that no one was watching her. If anyone saw her talking to him, they'd either think that she was crazy, or it might expose magic. That was something she couldn't risk doing. It would endanger her coven.   
  
  
She noticed someone pick up a book beside her, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.   
  
  
He was handsome, and about her age, with flaming red hair and bottle green eyes. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt, and had a bright orange coat slung over one shoulder.   
  
  
He seemed to notice her gaze, and looked over at her. She blushed and pretended to read her book again, embarrassed that she had been caught staring.   
  
  
The boy smiled, as though he got that all the time.   
  
  
_Probably does…_ She thought sarcastically.   
  
  
"Excuse me, miss." He said.   
  
  
She looked over at him. "Y-Yes?"   
  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that you were reading Anne Rice's, _The Witching Hour_. That is, the English version. Do you speak English?"   
  
  
It took her a second to realize what he was talking about - she had just picked up a random book off of the shelf.   
  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I'm from America. I speak Japanese, but it's a little bad."   
  
  
"No, it's rather good. But what brings you to our humble country?"   
  
  
"Visiting friends." She replied, smiling slightly. _And checking out all the hotties that Japan has to offer._ She added mentally.   
  
  
"Ah. And are you interested in the occult, then?" He asked.   
  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. Witchcraft, mostly. Are you?"   
  
  
He shook his head. "No, not witchcraft. But the occult does fascinate me." He stopped and looked past her. "A black cat…"   
  
  
She turned around, and saw Ro trotting over to her.   
  
  
"Oh, he's mine."   
  
  
He smiled at her. "You enjoy witchcraft and you own a black cat. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was talking to a witch."   
  
  
She laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, I get that a lot."   
  
  
Of course, she could tell that he was only joking. But she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her heritage - not only was it a coven rule, but it would endanger the magical world.   
  
  
"Well, I must be going now. Could I bother you for your name, miss?" He asked politely.   
  
  
"My name's Kitty. Kitty Athena." She said, smiling and trying to hide her blush. Maybe her sixteen-year dating slump would get broken!   
  
  
Something flashed across his face, but he was smiling again before she could catch it.   
  
  
"Minamino Shuichi. It was a pleasure to met you." He said, giving her a polite nod and walking away.   
  
  
Kitty grinned, and crouched down to Ro's height.   
  
  
"Did you hear that? A pleasure to meet me…"   
  
  
He scratched her on the leg, snapping her out of her daze. "Ow! What was that for?!"   
  
  
"They're looking up people with the last name of Athena." He said discretely.   
  
  
She looked over towards the boys, and narrowed her green eyes. "Missions my ass."   
  
  
"Kitty!" He exclaimed.   
  
  
She looked over at him. "What?"   
  
  
"Never mind." He said quickly. For a second there, her powers had started to show. Her true powers. The ones that were dangerous…   
  
  
She stood and started to walk towards Kuwabara and Yusuke, Ro trailing not too far behind. She sat down across from the two boys, and they gave her odd looks.   
  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked.   
  
  
She opened her mouth to ask why the hell they wanted to know about _her_ coven, and then remembered that that would mean that she would have to admit to being a witch.   
  
  
"Just…checking on you two!" She lied cheerily.   
  
  
"Well, we're done now, so we can leave." Yusuke said, closing the book and standing.   
  
  
"Oh. Okay."   
  
  
They put their books away, and got Keiko, who said that she would take them all out for ice cream - her treat.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Kitty sat and watched the people walk by the window of the ice cream parlor. Ro was sitting in her lap, cleaning his front paws, his tin pink tongue darting in and out slowly - he was a bit of a clean freak.   
  
  
"Kitty?"   
  
  
She looked over at Keiko, and smiled. "Yes?"   
  
  
"You zoned out there…" She said. "You okay?"   
  
  
Kitty nodded. "I just haven't been here to Japan in quite a while. It's really cool to see so many people. It's different from America…"   
  
  
Yusuke wasn't listening. He was too busy watching a group of five boys at another table. They were giving off you-ki, and that worried him. Would they attack…? He considered getting Keiko and Kitty out of there, but then realized that that would only draw attention to the two girls. It would be too dangerous…   
  
  
Kitty blinked when Ro suddenly bristled.   
  
  
"Ro…?"   
  
  
He only did that when there was a demon around…   
  
  
She stood, and Yusuke said, "Kitty, sit down!"   
  
  
She glared at him. "I don't take orders from people I barely know."   
  
  
She looked over at the gang of boys, who had stood. They all turned to face their table. They all looked like human boys, with the exception that all of them had red eyes - that was including the pupil and the white surrounding it.   
  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the little witch from earlier." Cackled one of them.   
  
  
"Witch?" Yusuke echoed, staring at her.   
  
  
Kitty set Ro on the table, and put her hand on her hip. "And you must be those cowards that ran away from the fight."   
  
  
Ro glared at her in warning. "Kitty…control."   
  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at the cat.   
  
  
"He just…! He just talked!" Yusuke exclaimed.   
  
  
"You little bitch!" One of the other demons exclaimed, diving at her. She dodged easily, forming a fireball in her hand. She threw it at the demon, and he caught on fire and then burst into dust.   
  
  
Kitty smirked and looked at the other youkai. "Who else wants some?"   
  
  
Yusuke jumped to his feet and started fighting one, as did Kuwabara. Kitty stared as they used their rei-ki attacks to dispose of two more of the demons.   
  
  
Someone grabbed her from behind, and she struggled to break free. "Let me go!"   
  
  
The demon chuckled. "You killed my comrades - I can't forgive you."   
  
  
The demon suddenly burst into dust as well, and Kitty fell back, only to be caught by someone else. She looked up and saw that it was the cute redhead from earlier.   
  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, the last one is yours." He said, standing Kitty back up again.   
  
  
The two boys finished off the last demon, and Kitty stared at them.   
  
  
"You're…"   
  
  
"The great Kuwabara Kazuma, and the leader of the Reikai Tantei!" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly.   
  
  
Kitty's eyes widened. "R-Reikai Tantei?!"   
  
  
Yusuke elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey! **I'm** the leader, and you are **not** great!"   
  
  
Kitty started to panic. Reikai Tantei?! They were the sworn enemies of her coven! If she was caught near them, or communicating with them, she'd be disowned and stripped of her powers!!   
  
  
"Ro, quick!" She called. Her familiar was already quite aware of the fact that they needed to run, and jumped off of the table. He ran over to her, and she picked him up.   
  
  
She turned and glared at Kurama.   
  
  
"Sorry, but I'll have to leave now." She said.   
  
  
"I think not. I know that you're part of the Athena Coven, and we need your help." He said.   
  
  
"Like hell!" She exclaimed. "Now get outta my way, or I'll force you to!"   
  
  
He got into a defensive position. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, block her exit."   
  
  
The two other boys got between her and the other door, and she sighed.   
  
  
"Always the hard way." She said, shaking her head. "Hold on, Ro. I'm making a run for it."   
  
  
He shrank towards her, knowing full well what she was going to do.   
  
  
"_Congelo!_" She said, waving her hand.   
  
  
Kurama was surprised to find that his body was frozen - paralyzed.   
  
  
Kitty charged at him, hitting him hard with her shoulder and knocking him to the ground. And of course, he could do nothing to stop her.   
  
  
She jumped over him, and ran out the door, putting Ro onto her shoulder as she did.   
  
  
"Hang on tight!" She called, a small blue light in her hand forming a broom. She mounted it as she ran, and she took off, ignoring the calls of Kuwabara and Yusuke who had run out after her.   
  
  
She grinned as she went higher and higher, until she was well above the city, and was up near the clouds.   
  
  
She smiled at her familiar. "I think I handled that rather well."   
  
  
He sighed, and released his death grip on her shoulder. "Not the most graceful of exits, but I think it was well executed."   
  
  
She laughed at his joke. "Well, I say we head back to Keiko's when everything cools down. We need to have a chat."   
  
  
She started flying towards the park, where she could stay until later on.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**Author's Notes** : There's the second chapter! Also, Hiei won by a landslide! And I was amazed at how many reviews I got, just for the first chapter! I love you all to pieces now!! Also, for those who are wondering, when Kitty yelled, "Congelo!" she was saying "Freeze!" in Latin. All of the spells that she uses are in Latin.   
  
  
**two blondes plus a lightbulb** : I'm glad that you did!   
  
**Kaze Tsukai** : Hey! You can only vote once!   
  
**Mah** : Sorry, but Hiei won. You'll still read the story though, right?   
  
**Story Weaver1** : Spinnel Sun IS kawaii! And Ro is supposed to be loosely based off of Jiji from Kiki's Delivery Service, but Spinnel is a pretty good example too.   
  
**miyako14** : Your wish has been granted! She's going to go with Hiei!   
  
**Kaija Katake** : That she did! LOL, I love Kenshin.   
  
**crimson7319** : I look forward to the next chapter!   
  
**Sun Priestess** : Yeah! I love themes with witches! And the lame title is Witch's Broom. I know, I know. Nothing witty like Kokoro No Kaitou. And yes, familiars guide witches in discovering their powers and such, and giving advice. And later on, we'll discover something else about Ro…   
  
**rekka** : LOL! There's the broom for ya! And yes, I did base this fic off of Kiki's Delivery Service. It's such a great movie!!   
  
**insert name here** : LOL! How true!!   
  
**starry-eyed twit** : Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like all of my stories!!   
  
**rain** : Okay, she's going with Hiei! 


	3. Chapter 3

Houki no Majo!   
  
Chapter 3   
  
---------------   
  
Kitty found the park easily enough.   
  
She landed on the ground, and quickly let her broom disappear before anyone could see. She walked over to a park bench and flopped down onto it.   
  
Ro slowly walked up to her, giving her a questioning look.   
  
"Kitty?"   
  
"Ro, do you think that she knew? I mean, Keiko must've known…that they were part of the Reikai Tantei." The girl said, heaving a sigh.   
  
"Well, she seems pretty close to them, so she probably did." The cat said, jumping up onto the bench and sitting beside her.   
  
Kitty groaned, and let her head lean back over the back of the bench. She watched the clouds float by.   
  
"Maybe they'll be waiting there? I mean, if I go back to Keiko's, they might be waiting with a trap." She said.   
  
"It's always possible. But you left your things there." The familiar mused. "Unless you don't mind leaving that stuff behind."   
  
She groaned again, and sat back up. "No. I can't. Maybe I should go quickly, before they get back."   
  
"That would work. But if you're going to do that, then you'd better hurry."   
  
She nodded, and put the cat onto her shoulder. She summoned her broom, mounted it, then took off into the sky.   
  
---------------   
  
When Kitty arrived at Keiko's house, it was the busy time for the ramen business that her parents owned. She managed to squeeze her way inside, and then ran as fast as she could up the stairs to where her stuff was being stored.   
  
She found the bag, safe and sound, and heaved it onto her back while Ro stood guard by the door.   
  
The witch grinned. "Got everything, Ro."   
  
She jumped when she heard the cat hiss and spun to face the newcomer who held her familiar by his scruff.   
  
"Who are you?!" She exclaimed.   
  
The spiky haired boy snorted, and tossed the cat to the side.   
  
"Ro!" She exclaimed. She glared at the demon. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!"   
  
"My name is Hiei, and I'm here to make sure that you don't get away." He said calmly.   
  
"You're working with Koenma, aren't you?" She demanded.   
  
He just snorted. "That baka doesn't control me."   
  
She dashed forward and grabbed Ro, before turning back to him.   
  
"_Congelo_!!" She exclaimed, waving her hand.   
  
Hiei blinked in surprise, and was frozen. Kitty smirked, and started running towards Keiko's window, summoning her broom as she did.   
  
She screamed in surprise when someone grabbed her from behind. Hiei clamped a hand over her mouth, and smirked.   
  
She tried to ask him how he had broken free, when he answered.   
  
"Did you really think that your puny little spells could contain an upper-level demon like myself?" He said, a smirk forming.   
  
She struggled, and Ro jumped off of her shoulder. He hissed, and Hiei narrowed his eyes at him.   
  
"Shut it, cat." He growled.   
  
Kitty kicked at him, and tried to bite his hand. He sighed, and quickly hit her pressure point, knocking her out.   
  
She slumped over into his arms, and he picked her up bridal style.   
  
"Kitty!" Ro exclaimed.   
  
Hiei glared at the familiar. "I'm taking her to Reikai. You either come, or you'll stay here."   
  
The cat reluctantly followed Hiei as he went to the portal.   
  
---------------   
  
Koenma sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Did you have to knock her out?"   
  
Hiei snorted. "She was getting away and struggling."   
  
The Reikai Prince sighed again. "But did you have to knock her out?"   
  
Ro snorted as well. "Exactly. He didn't have to."   
  
The koorime turned and left the room, leaving Just Koenma, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke in the room with the witch and her familiar.   
  
"So why do you Reikai bastards want my mistress so much?" Ro asked, narrowing his glowing golden eyes at them.   
  
"The leader of the Athena Coven may not be who you think she is. She wants to take over the world - the usual bad-guy stuff." Koenma explained. "We want to take her down, but we need a member of the Coven to enter."   
  
"So you want Kitty to help you?" The cat said, looking over at the girl.   
  
"Yes." Kurama said.   
  
"Do you know that the leader of the Coven is related to Kitty? She may not help you…but I'll let her know." The familiar said.   
  
"Thank you, Roan." Koenma said.   
  
The cat just snorted, and looked back to the sleeping girl.   
  
_Kitty…will you actually be willing to take down your own mother?_ He thought.   
  
---------------   
  
Kurama walked out onto the roof, where Hiei was sitting. He closed the door behind him, and approached his friend.   
  
"Hiei…what do you think?" The kitsune asked.   
  
"About?" He replied, not looking at the redhead.   
  
"About Kitty."   
  
"She's a witch, and she's going to help us take down the leader of her coven." Hiei said.   
  
"That's it?" He asked, sitting beside him.   
  
"What else is there?" He questioned, finally meeting his friend's gaze.   
  
"Well…" He sighed. "I guess that's it."   
  
"Why…? Do you have feelings for her or something, kitsune?" Hiei asked.   
  
Kurama blushed. "N-no! I don't even know her."   
  
"But you think that she's attractive?" Hiei said. It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
Kurama sighed, and looked out over the landscape as well. "She's…attractive, yes. But I can't say that I have feelings for her until I get to know her better."   
  
Hiei just nodded, and stood.   
  
"She should be waking up soon. Let's go see if she'll help us."   
  
---------------   
  
**Author's Notes** : Yay! I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I'll be doing so more often when I'm done with Kokoro No Kaitou. Sorry about the chapter…I don't think that it was all that good. But it'll get MUCH better in the next chapter.   
  
**miyako14** : you aren't in high school? Huh. Well, don't go bashing Spanish - _**I**_ take Spanish.   
  
**Story Weaver1** : Well, I hope that you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!   
  
**Katie E.** : LOL. Actually, I'm using a Latin translator, so if I'm wrong and someone corrects me, I'll only thank them.   
  
**Soccer-Angel** : Here you go!! I love the occult, too.   
  
**Psychocatgal** : Okay! Yay! I'm glad that you like all of my stories! I'm going to post another Hiei / OC really soon.   
  
**Mah** : Yeah! I like Hiei a lot too!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Houki no Majo!   
  
Chapter 4   
  
-------------------------   
  
When Kitty awoke, Ro was right in front of her face, and she was in a room that she certainly didn't recognize.   
  
She sat up, and gently placed the cat in her lap.   
  
"Ro, where are we?" She asked, looking around the blindingly white room. It reminded her of a hospital, and she _hated_ hospitals.   
  
"We're…we're in Reikai." He said.   
  
"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.   
  
Her familiar winced, because of his sensitive ears.   
  
The door suddenly opened, and Hiei and Kurama entered. Kitty jumped to her feet, and started to wave her hand.   
  
But before the word 'congelo' could be formed by her mouth, Hiei had grabbed her wrist and shoved her onto the bed.   
  
"The same spell won't work twice on me, witch." He growled dangerously.   
  
"Get the hell off me!" She screamed.   
  
"Hiei, let her go." Kurama said, walking over to them.   
  
Kitty struggled to free herself from Hiei's grip, to no avail.   
  
"Kitty, please! Stop fighting. They're…they're on our side." Ro said, trying to calm the frantic girl.   
  
She stopped to stare at him. "ARE YOU FRICKIN' NUTS, RO?!" She screamed. "They're with Reikai! Everything that has to do with Reikai is strictly forbidden! Mom'll catch me, and I'll be stripped of my powers! You know that!"   
  
The familiar sighed. "I know…it's about that, though."   
  
The girl stopped struggling, and went quiet. When Hiei was satisfied that she wouldn't cast any spells, he got off of her.   
  
She didn't move. "Ro…? What are you talking about?"   
  
"Kitty, your mother is the head of your coven, right?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Ro…?" She either didn't hear Kurama, or she chose to ignore him.   
  
"Kitty, your mother is…" He sighed, and averted his gaze. "She's…not who you thought she was. I knew this time would come one day…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Your mother, Veronica, she's been under a spell for some time now. It was cast by a demon who wished to control the members of your coven - the most elite witches in the entire world." Ro said. "I knew, but I was forbidden to tell you until this day. Your mother predicted that this would happen, right before the spell was cast."   
  
"So then her mother isn't really evil?" Kurama asked.   
  
"No. But the demon is planning on ordering the coven to go and kill all demons and the leaders of Reikai, so that she may take over the human world herself." The black cat explained.   
  
"So we'd better hurry and stop her." Kurama replied.   
  
Kitty sighed, and rubbed her temples. "I don't know…"   
  
"Kitty, will you help us?" He asked.   
  
Hiei looked over at her, and she groaned.   
  
"God!" She exclaimed in English. "Why the hell does this have to happen to me? I'm stuck with two idiots that want me to turn on my own mother!"   
  
Kurama and Hiei looked confused, and Ro sighed.   
  
"She'll do it."   
  
-------------------------   
  
Kitty looked over Kuwabara and Yusuke.   
  
"So, you two will be the ones coming in with me?" She asked.   
  
Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. Kurama and Hiei will be guarding the perimeter, in case the demon calls for back up, which she probably will."   
  
Kitty stopped pacing around the two boys. "Well, how good are you with magic?" She asked.   
  
"I've…never used any magic." Kuwabara said.   
  
"Me neither." The tantei said.   
  
She sighed. "Well, I guess that you can use spirit energy to fly a broom."   
  
"We have to fly?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"If you plan on getting in there." She answered.   
  
Ro, who was sitting beside Kurama and Hiei, kept a solemn look on. He knew that this was Kitty's final test, and if she passed, then he…   
  
"Is that it? Just learn to fly a broom?" Yusuke asked.   
  
She grinned evilly. "You'll also have to look the part."   
  
"Look the part?" Both said at the same time.   
  
"Let's just say…my Coven is all female. Which means…"   
  
Yusuke's eyes widened. "You want us to dress like girls?!" He exclaimed.   
  
She grinned. "Unless you want to be caught at the entrance. They'll kill you right then and there."   
  
Yusuke groaned. "This can't be happening!"   
  
She started circling once more, and Hiei smirked.   
  
"So, the baka and the detective have to cross-dress to save the world?"   
  
Kurama chuckled. "I must admit, it will be quite entertaining."   
  
"First, we'll need to give you names." Kitty said. She stopped pacing. "How about…Yu…no, for Yusuke, it'll have to be Miyu. And for Kuwabara…" She looked thoughtful. "How about…Kuri?"   
  
"Why do I fell like I'm going to regret this in the morning?" Yusuke grumbled.   
  
"I want a pretty name!" Kuwabara exclaimed. He got a far off look in his eyes. "Like…Yukina…"   
  
"Hell no!" Hiei exclaimed. "You are NOT going to cross-dress under her name!"   
  
"Besides, I already told you what your name will be. And if you try to back talk me, I'll make sure that you live in a world of hurt for the rest of your life." The witch said calmly, as though talking about the weather.   
  
He gulped, and didn't say anything more.   
  
"Well, the meeting is in three weeks. And we have a lot of work to do, so let's get going!" She exclaimed.   
  
-------------------------   
  
**Author's Notes** : Woohoo! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with lots of stuff, and I haven't gotten much time to myself.   
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!   
  
**Story Weaver1** : [SNIFFLES] You don't like the Kitty / Hiei? WEll that's okay. Originally, I wanted her to go with Kurama, but then everone said that they wanted her to go with Hiei. So all I have to do is tweak her personality a bit, and voila!   
  
**MisUnderstodVamp** : Sure! If I can get a minute of free time (Ha! Highly doubtful until after school lets out and we move), then I'll check out your fic.   
  
**miyako14** : MWAHAHAHA!! And do you like the fact that they must crossdress to enter? I think it's hilarious!!   
  
**two blondes plus a lightbulb** : Sure thing! I will if I can get a minute to myself!   
  
**Mah** : Not exactly... 


	5. Chapter 5

Houki no Majo!   
  
Chapter 5   
  
------------------   
  
Kitty sighed and looked back over the city. She was sitting atop Keiko's ramen shop, watching the sun set.   
  
Three weeks had passed, and on the morrow, they would be leaving for the Athena Coven meeting.   
  
She felt that Kuwabara and Yusuke were sufficiently prepared, but she still had her doubts. What if they saw through the disguises? Sure, neither really looked like girls, but she was going to cast a glamour spell on them to keep them from sticking out too much.   
  
But what if they sensed the magic that coated the two boys like a thick fog?   
  
Ro had assured her that they would not, because he had his own ability to mask a witch's magic…   
  
Ro…he had been oddly distant lately, and it worried her. He would disappear for hours at a time, and return very silent and cold.   
  
She sighed, and let her feet dangle over the edge of the building.   
  
And what of the others? She had grown much, much closer to them, more than she had ever dreamed of doing.   
  
Yusuke had become like an older brother, and Kuwabara like a close friend. She had never thought it possible for her to befriend someone so close to Reikai, but it had happened.   
  
And Kurama…well, he taught her more of the Japanese language, and she taught him more about the English one. In fact, they'd sometimes have conversations entirely in English, which none of the others could understand. She thought it was fun to talk to someone in her native tongue, about anything that she pleased.   
  
She figured that he liked her, and she liked him as well. Cute, kind, and not to mention he was the smartest guy she had ever met.   
  
And Hiei…well, she liked him as well. The problem was, he pretty much ignored her.   
  
They never talked much, but she loved to watch him practice with his katana. She had never seen someone move so quickly, and it fascinated her. She had always wanted to be born into a Slayer family, just to have the chance to wield a sword like he did.   
  
"Oi, Kitty-chan!"   
  
She looked down from her perch on the roof, and saw Keiko waving at her.   
  
"Kitty-chan, we should go to bed now! It's getting late!"   
  
"Be down in a second!" She called back.   
  
She stood, and took a deep breath to rid herself of thoughts of the spiky-haired youkai, and then summoned her broom, using it to fly down to her friend.   
  
Keiko smiled. "Come on. I bought you some really cute pajamas!"   
  
------------------   
  
Kitty took a long, deep breath, and tried to fix imaginary wrinkles on her black mini-skirt. She also wore a long-sleeved black shirt, and the sleeves flared out at the elbows. She also wore a pair of knee-high black boots with laces running all the way up them.   
  
That was the color of her coven - black. Every family had a different color, and since her family were the leaders of her coven, their color was black.   
  
Since she was ready, she decided to check on the boys, who were changing in Keiko's room.   
  
She stepped outside, and forced a smile to satisfy the others.   
  
Hiei didn't seem to care, and Kurama returned the gesture.   
  
"Are they done yet?" She asked.   
  
"They should be. Are you?" Kurama asked.   
  
She sighed, and ran a hand through her auburn locks. "As ready as anyone could be when they're about to fight their own mother, who just happens to be the strongest witch ever born."   
  
"Oh…"   
  
"If you're truly her daughter. Then you should be just as powerful as she is." Hiei said.   
  
Now Kitty really smiled. Praise from the fire demon always meant that that was what he actually felt - he would never lie to her about how he felt, unlike Kurama. "Thanks, Hiei."   
  
The door to Keiko's room opened, and Kuwabara and Yusuke came out, dressed in baggy pink dresses.   
  
Kitty stared, and wondered how either of them could stand to be out like that.   
  
_The things they do to save the world…_ She thought.   
  
Yusuke had a bright blush, obviously embarrassed to be in Keiko's house, wearing one of her mother's dresses. Kuwabara's had been hand-made by Kitty, because they couldn't find one that would fit him.   
  
Kitty was the first to snap out of the daze.   
  
"Well, that's good, but not quite passable for a woman." She said. She closed her eyes, and summoned up magic from deep within her soul. She molded it around the two boys in her mind, and then opened her eyes once more.   
  
"What did you just do? I feel all…tingly." Kuwabara said.   
  
"I cast a glamour spell. It'll make you look like girls." She said.   
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "They still look like ugly brutes."   
  
"That's because you know them well. Friends, family, and other people who may know you well will not see the change, but strangers will. To them, you look like two teenage girls. The problem will come if Ro can't hide the thick layer of magic I put on you, because then the guards at the Coven will see through the disguises and kill you before you can blink." She explained.   
  
"Oh…that's a relief." Kuwabara said. "I trust the little kitty. I like kitties."   
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. "Whatever."   
  
Keiko came up the stairs then, and stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at Yusuke, and dropped the bag of groceries that she had been holding.   
  
"Yu-Yusuke?!" She exclaimed.   
  
"It's not what it looks like!!" He exclaimed back.   
  
"It's for a mission!" Kuwabara whined.   
  
"Um, right…" She said, walking past them and back into her room.   
  
Yusuke sighed, and groaned. "Great, now she thinks I'm some kind of weirdo!!"   
  
"You were already a weirdo." Kitty said.   
  
"Shut up." He grumbled.   
  
------------------   
  
**Author's Notes**: Yay! And now, the winnah!!   
  
Kurama!!   
  
Oh, and due to the end of school craze, I probably won't be updating for a while. Because I get out of school, I move, and we have to get settled, and a whole bunch of BLAH. Hopefully, I can find some time in my busy schedule to update this fic!!   
  
**Sun Priestess**: Well, Kurama won!!   
  
**MisUnderstodVamp**: I'm sorry, but Kurama won by the majority.   
  
**miyako14**: LOL! Of course!   
  
**unknown**: Kitty'll go with Kurama!   
  
**Katie E.**: LOL. That was my vote, too.   
  
**Taira**: You'll strangle me? I'm scared now! [hides under covers]   
  
**starry-eyed twit**: I won't! I was just worried that nobody was interested in this little fic any more.   
  
**Neko-Jinx**: Well, apparently you aren't the only one that likes Kurama!   
  
**chibified**: No, I won't change her personality. I like her personality too.   
  
**crimson7319**: Yeah, that's what I was thinking too.   
  
**Kirsten**: You should get a pen name on fanfiction.net, Kirsten. It would be really cool to see you write something! And KURAMA ALL THE WAY!!!!!   
  
**Story Weaver1**: What's your guess on what's wrong with Ro? I want to see if you're right or not.   
  
**TPM-girl**: LOL! Okay, I won't take it down! 


	6. Chapter 6

Houki No Majo!   
  
Chapter 6   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Kitty closed her eyes, letting the wind blow across her face. She was trying to rid herself of the butterflies in her stomach, but it was starting to look like that would be an impossible task.   
  
She opened her eyes with a sigh, and looked down at Ro. He seemed to be deep in thought, and that unnerved her.   
  
"So, Ro, thinkin' about a hot date or somethin'?" she asked him in English, with a small laugh. She wanted to break the tension, and talking to the two boys flanking her was not the way.   
  
Ro snorted. "Yeah, there's this cute little white kitty down the street from Keiko's. A real babe." he answered.   
  
She laughed at his sarcasm, and Kuwabara and Yusuke gave her confused looks.   
  
"What are you two talking about?"   
  
She smiled at Yusuke. "Oh, just trying to start up a little conversation."   
  
The Tantei snorted. "Well, how about in Japanese so everyone can understand?"   
  
She grinned. "Aw, but it's fun to confuse you!"   
  
Kuwabara shivered. "It's cold up in the sky! How can you stand this?"   
  
"I've been flying since I was just a baby. I guess I'm just used to it."   
  
"I wish I could sprout pretty wings and fly away." Kuwabara sighed.   
  
Yusuke and Kitty raised eyebrows, then the latter blinked and looked down.   
  
"We're here, boys! Remember - let me do the talking." she said.   
  
They nodded, and the three descended on their brooms, to a rather large open field. They landed in front of two women dressed in white robes, scowls on their faces.   
  
But upon seeing Kitty, they smiled.   
  
"Hello, daughter of Alyssa. Was your trip across the sea of good condition?" asked one woman, whose hair was blonde.   
  
Kitty smiled. "Yes, it was, thank you."   
  
"Katherine, sister, who are these two?" asked the other, a redhead.   
  
Kitty looked back at the two boys, then smiled at the girls.   
  
"Two friends that I have met during my stay here." Kitty said.   
  
"Are they witches?" the redhead asked.   
  
"Yes, and they'd like to join the Coven." Kitty said.   
  
The blonde nodded. "You'd have to speak with your mother, but we'll let them through."   
  
The girls stepped aside, and Kitty passed between them, motioning for the boys to follow suit. They did, and were surprised to see the scenery change.   
  
Now, they were in a large garden, with big stone walls surrounding it, and fountains all around. Women were standing everywhere, chatting idly and quietly.   
  
One girl looked up at them, and grinned.   
  
"Kitty!"   
  
She ran over to the auburn-haired girl, and pulled her into a tight hug. Kitty smiled, and hugged her back.   
  
"Hey, Lilith!"   
  
They pulled away, and the blonde named Lilith saw Ro and picked him up, hugging him as well.   
  
"Roan, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you! Have you been taking good care of my cousin?" Lilith asked, cuddling him.   
  
The familiar purred, and said, "I have. It's good to see you again."   
  
She set him down, and Lilith's green eyes trailed over to Yusuke and Kuwabara.   
  
"Brought some new recruits, have you?"   
  
Kitty smiled. "Yeah. Do you know where my mother is?"   
  
"Lady Alyssa should be in the back portion of the garden, with Kala." Lilith said.   
  
Kitty frowned. "That woman again? Mother never spends any time with any of the others anymore - just that blasted Kala."   
  
Lilith's eyes widened. "Kitty! Don't say that so loudly!"   
  
Some of the other witches threw glances their way, but then went back to their conversations."   
  
"You know that she has helped this coven rise from the ashes!" Lilith hissed.   
  
Kitty put her hands firmly on her hips. "Ha! From the ashes my ass! If you ask me, that woman has only brought us down even further!"   
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were thoroughly confused, because the girls were conversing in English, but they knew enough to see that the witch was getting quite angry.   
  
Yusuke grabbed her arm and hissed into her ear, "You can fight with her later, Kitty Kat, but we've got a mission to accomplish!"   
  
She blinked, and nodded. "Sorry."   
  
She smiled at Lilith, and waved as she started to lead the boys towards the back, "Bye, Lilith! Talk to you later!"   
  
Lilith sighed as she watched them go, but didn't say anything more.   
  
Kitty walked the boys to the back, to a portion of the stone wall that had a large emblem engraved into it. She placed her hand on the symbol, and the wall disappeared, allowing them to pass through.   
  
Ro leaped up onto her shoulder, and he hissed.   
  
Kitty took a deep breath, and pushed aside the black curtains that blocked their view of the next area.   
  
It was a small, circular room, and two women sat in the middle of it. One was dressed in a black robe with gold designs, and looked exactly like Kitty, while the other had her back to them, and was dressed in dark blue.   
  
The auburn-haired woman looked up at them in surprise, and stood.   
  
"Kitty!"   
  
Kitty smiled, though it seemed to be forced. "H-Hey, mom."   
  
The woman came forward and pulled her into a tight embrace, and the other woman stood.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara frowned as they sensed a strong demonic force fill the room.   
  
"Mother…" Kitty whispered.   
  
Kitty suddenly locked up, drawing Yusuke's and Kuwabara's attention to her.   
  
"My daughter, why have you betrayed me?" Kitty's mother asked, her voice suddenly deep and raspy.   
  
Kitty started to struggle in her grip, and the Tantei were surprised when the woman's face changed to that of an old woman.   
  
"Kitty!" Yusuke exclaimed.   
  
The woman's hands started to glow black, and Kitty screamed as cuts started to appear on her body.   
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke ran forward to help her, but a blue force field repelled them.   
  
They looked up, and saw the other woman facing them now, her face full of anguish. She looked like Kitty, and Yusuke could only assume that this was the witch's real mother.   
  
Ro jumped off of her shoulder, and hissed, the hair on his back rising.   
  
"Let go of her, demon!"   
  
The old woman let go of Kitty, and she fell to her knees, covered in cuts and gashes.   
  
"What the hell?! Who are you?!" Yusuke exclaimed. There were a million questions running through his mind, and those where the first two that spilled out of his mouth.   
  
The old woman smirked, and turned to him. "Ah, you must be that Reikai Tantei that Alyssa saw in her vision."   
  
Ro turned to Alyssa, and hissed. "What do you think you're doing, siding with this demon, Alyssa?!"   
  
The woman got a pained look on her face. "It's…it's for the good of the coven, Roan!"   
  
The cat snorted. "So, you'd kill your own daughter 'for the good of the coven'?"   
  
"She's not my daughter anymore! The second she talked with these filthy Reikai bastards, she was turning her back on us and revoking her title as an Athena witch!"   
  
Kitty choked out a sob, and struggled to her feet. "Mother, why?! They did nothing wrong! This demon is leading you astray!"   
  
Alyssa's face hardened. "Don't speak to me like that. I'm no longer your mother. In fact, I never was."   
  
Kitty's eyes widened. "Wh-what…?"   
  
Alyssa's face was emotionless. "We found you as a child. A dying, abandoned child. We decided to keep you, and until recently, it was fine. But then we found out what you were…"   
  
"What I am…?" Kitty repeated.   
  
"You'll find out, whenever your little Roan feels like explaining." she said, putting a hand on her hip.   
  
Yusuke held up his hand, and pointed his index finger at the old woman. "You're obviously the demon behind all this. It's about time that you met your maker."   
  
The woman smirked, and shook her head. "I believe you are mistaken."   
  
"Well, even if I am, the world will have one less youkai plaguing it." Yusuke said, the blue rei-ki building up. His face suddenly turned very angry, and he screamed, "SPIRIT GUN!!"   
  
The blinding blue light shot towards her, but much to Yusuke's surprise, it didn't seem to hurt her at all. In fact, she caught it in her bare hands without the least bit of effort.   
  
"Katherine, I revoke your invitation here." Alyssa said. "Now, I must go and make sure these witches are ready for the downfall of Reikai."   
  
"Mother!!" Kitty exclaimed.   
  
Ro's eyes widened. "No!" He turned to Yusuke, Kitty and Kuwabara. "Run!!"   
  
The boys looked confused, but realized what he meant when Yusuke's spirit gun energy floated up and grew in size, and the woman pointed her finger at them.   
  
This spirit energy hurled towards them, and the force of the blow knocked the three of them through the stone wall, and halfway across the courtyard.   
  
Kitty barely managed to stand, and her body was screaming in pain and sadness. Yusuke and Kuwabara were up again in an instant, both in shock and most likely a good amount of pain.   
  
Alyssa walked calmly out after them, and none of the other witches moved to help them.   
  
"Die, Reikai bastards." she said coldly.   
  
The old woman followed her, several blades of pure energy around her, waiting to be hurled at them.   
  
"We need to run!!" Kitty exclaimed, scrambling toward the exit.   
  
Yusuke snorted. "I can take them on."   
  
"Me too! I'm not weak enough to run."   
  
Kitty growled. "Damn it, you two! Don't you get it?! This isn't real!! This is a trap!! This dimension is going to collapse and kill us all!!!"   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged surprised glances, then they both ran towards Kitty. She shoved them through the portal, and then went through herself.   
  
She ran and grabbed her broom, as did the others.   
  
"Go, mount and fly! These things work like a black hole!!" Kitty screamed. "If you don't get far enough, they'll suck you in anyways!!"   
  
The boys scrambled onto their brooms, and Kitty got on hers as well.   
  
Tears were streaming down her face, but her first priority was getting them to safety…   
  
They all flew as fast as they could, away from the swiftly growing vacuum that used to be the courtyard. Kitty could feel herself being pulled back, but she concentrated all of her energy into her broom, barely managing to escape the grasp of the wind.   
  
She flew over the forest, and didn't bother looking for Yusuke and Kuwabara. If she broke he concentration, she knew that she would either plummet to the ground, or the winds would pull her back once more.   
  
When she was about a mile away, her energy gave out, and she fell from her broom, spiraling towards the ground.   
  
She couldn't even find enough power to scream, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the trees rushing up to meet her.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
**Author's Notes**: I've finally updated after FOREVER. And I've got great news!! For those who wanted Hiei, there is still hope!   
  
From this chapter onward, there will be 'Hiei chapters' and 'Kurama chapters'. In those chapters, Kitty will go with that character. That way, everyone is happy!!!   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! 


	7. Chapter 7 :::Kurama:::

Houki No Majo!

Chapter 7 [Kurama Chapter]

--- --- ---

Kurama sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Kitty, Yusuke and Kuwabara had left nearly an hour ago, and he had yet to hear from them.

He had heard some sort of weird noise in the distance, but had dismissed it as the wind. He hoped they were alright...

An odd cracking noise went off above his head and he looked up, only to see Kitty falling toward him. For a split second, he could only stare in pure shock, but then he quickly moved forward and caught her unconscious form.

"Kitty!"

She was covered in cuts, and ribbons of blood streamed over her skin.

He quickly took her to the small stream nearby, and set her down, splashing some water onto her face. At first, she didn't react, but then her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Kitty, what happened?!" Kurama asked.

She grabbed his shirt, and exclaimed, "Where is Ro?!"

"I-I don't know. You just fell from the sky!" Kurama replied. "Why, what happened? Where are the others?"

Her emerald eyes watered up, and her fingers slipped from his shirt.

"R-Ro...I didn't see h-him get out..."

"Get out of where?! Kitty, you need to tell me what happened." he said, trying to reason with the obviously upset girl.

She sobbed, and put her face in her hands. Kurama sighed, and pulled her into a hug. She started crying into his shirt, and he started rubbing circles on her back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with nothing but the sound of Kitty's sobs and Kurama's 'shhh's.

After that, she pulled back, and angrily wiped her eyes.

"Better now?" Kurama asked.

She nodded, and stood, snifling. "It's just...I didn't have Ro with me when we ran away. There's no way he could've escaped by himself. I...left him behind."

"What happened exactly?"

"It was a trap. A dimensional portal, with illusions of my mother, and of all the other witches there. It was them, in a sense, but it was their astral forms. Mother...she said that I'm no longer part of the coven. That demon attacked me...and I realized the kind of space we were in - it would close in and kill us in an instant. I t-told the ohters, but Ro...he didn't catch up to any of us...there's no way he could've survived."

Her emerald eyes watered up once more, and she refused to meet Kurama's gaze. He felt his heart aching - he wanted so badly to comfort her, but...it would have been awkward.

"And...the others?" Kurama asked.

"We managed to get away before the void could suck any of us up. I didn't see where they landed though."

Kurama's communicator went off, and he quickly pulled it out, tearing his gaze from the distraught witch. Yusuke's face popped up on the screen.

"Oi, Kurama! Something bad ha-"

"I already know." Kurama said, cutting him off. "Kitty told me."

"Kitty?! I was just about to ask you!! She fell out of the sky!! Is she okay?!" Yusuke exclaimed, trying to see past the reincarnated kitsune.

Kurama frowned. "She's...upset. Ro apparently didn't make it out."

Yusuke settled down, and seemed a bit upset himself. "Ro? Her cat?"

"My _familiar_." Kitty said, rage evident on her pretty face. "My best friend in the whole world. My **only **friend in the whole world."

Kurama noted the venom in her voice, and Yusuke was ignorant of it either. He nodded, and said, "Kurama, we're heading back to Genkai-baasan't temple. Meet us there."

The fox nodded, and turned off the communicator. He looked over at Kitty, who seemed surprisingly angry.

"Come on, we'd...we'd best get going before it gets dark." he said.

She held out her hand, and closed her eyes. Her broom materialized, and she flinched a little. It hurt just to do something like that, meaning she needed to replenish her energy.

"Kitty? Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

She growled. "I'm fine, damn it. Get the hell on, before I really lose my temper."

He blinked in surprise. "Are you sure it'll carry both of us?"

She mounted, and growled again. "I said get the hell on now!"

He jumped, and quickly got on behind her. He opened his mouth to ask how he was supposed to not fall off, but she was a step ahead of him.

"Hold on to me." Her voice was a bit less harsh now, and a bit quieter.

Kurama gingerly put his hands on her waist, and she sighed.

"Kurama, if you don't hold on tighter than that, you'll fall."

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Kitty was quiet for a second, before she said, "No...I don't mind at all."

He blinked. Didn't mind? Did she-

Before he could finish his thought, Kitty kicked off the ground. They flew rapidly up into the air, and Kurama instinctively tightened his grip on Kitty. She grinned.

"Scared, Kurama?" she called over the wind, unable to hide the teasing tone present in her voice.

"Nervous! Anyone would be when they're flaoting over a hundred feet over the ground on a stick!" he called back.

She smirked. "Just wait."

She took off in the direction of Genkai's temple, at full speed, and resisted laughing at the fact that Kurama seemed to be hanging onto her for dear life. She liked teasing him. It was fun.

--- -- ---

When they arrived, Kitty landed in the yard. She was tired, but she refused to let it show. She knew that if she didn't get some sleep very soon, she'd collapse. Kurama let his hands slip from her waist, and they both got off the broom.

She let the broom disappear, and she struggled to balance herself on her feet.

Kurama gave her a quizical look.

"Kitty, are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just...a bit...dizzy..."

She shook her head to rid it of the fogginess, and blinked in surprise when she felt Kurama's arm wrap around her waist once more. She looked up at him, and he smiled.

"I don't want you to fall."

She snorted. "I'm fine."

"Oh, are you really?"

He let go of her, and she started to wobble a bit. He quickly steadied her again, and she glared. "I'm just tired."

The fox chuckled a bit, and scooped her up bridal style. The move surprised her a bit, but she didn't protest. She was much, much too tired...

She closed her eyes. Kurama...he was so warm. She knew she could fall asleep right there, very easily.

And she did.

--- --- ---

**Author's Notes:** Awwwww, there's some fluff there for you. I'm going to post the Hiei chapter soon, so all of you Kitty/Hiei fans will just have to wait a bit longer.

I'm a bit too lazy to reply to reviews this time, sorry.

Just expect the Hiei version of this chapter up......hm.......in two days, tops.


	8. Chapter 7 :::Hiei:::

Houki No Majo!

Chapter 7 [Hiei Chapter]

--- --- ---

Hiei growled, and glared in the direction that the others had gone in. Bakas. They'd been gone for an hour already! What could they possibly be doing that would take this long?

And what the hell had that noise been earlier? That-

An odd cracking noise went off above his head and he looked up, only to see Kitty falling toward him. For a split second, he didn't move, but then he quickly jumped up and caught her unconscious form. No point in letting the girl die.

She was covered in cuts, and ribbons of blood streamed over her skin. He frowned.

"Looks like you got yourself pretty beat up," he said, walking over to the small stream that ran nearby. "Baka onna."

He set her down, and splashed some water onto her face. At first, she didn't react, but then her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"What happened to you?" Hiei asked.

She grabbed his shirt, and exclaimed, "Where is Ro?!"

"Hn. How the hell would I know? You just fell out of the sky." Hiei replied. "What happened?"

Her emerald eyes watered up, and her fingers slipped from his shirt.

"R-Ro...I didn't see h-him get out..."

"Start explaining, woman, because I have no idea what you're talking about." he said, trying to sound like his normal stoic self. It bothered him, but the sight of Kitty crying made him feel...strange.

She sobbed, and put her face in her hands. Hiei narrowed his eyes, realizing that he wasn't going to find out anything soon, with the state she was in. He knew he would regret this in the morning...

He awkwardly patted her on the back – his attempt to calm her down – and she suddenly turned and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. Hiei was shocked for a second, and didn't know how to react. Again, he awkwardly patted her back.

He was definitely going to regret this in the morning.

After a second, she pulled away, angrily wiping her tears.

"Tell me what happened." Hiei said.

She stood, sniffling. "I'm sorry for crying on you, Hiei. It's just...I didn't have Ro with me when we ran away. There's no way he could've escaped by himself. I...left him behind."

"What happened exactly?"

"It was a trap. A dimensional portal, with illusions of my mother, and of all the other witches there. It was them, in a sense, but it was their astral forms. Mother...she said that I'm no longer part of the coven. That demon attacked me...and I realized the kind of space we were in - it would close in and kill us in an instant. I t-told the others, but Ro...he didn't catch up to any of us...there's no way he could've survived."

Her emerald eyes watered up once more, and she refused to meet Hiei's gaze. The strange feeling was present again, and he tried his best to ignore it.

"What about the other two?" Hiei asked.

"We managed to get away before the void could suck any of us up. I didn't see where they landed though."

Hiei's communicator went off, and he pulled it out. He was glad that there was something to distract him from the strange feeling. Yusuke's face popped up on the screen.

"Oi, Hiei! Something bad ha-"

"I already know." Hiei said, cutting him off. "Kitty told me."

"Kitty?! I was just about to ask you!! She fell out of the sky!! Is she okay?!" Yusuke exclaimed, trying to see past the koorime.

"She's upset, because the cat didn't make it." Hiei said.

Yusuke settled down, and seemed a bit upset himself. "The cat? You mean Ro?"

"My _familiar_." Kitty said, rage evident on her pretty face. "My best friend in the whole world. My **only **friend in the whole world."

Hiei noted the venom in her voice, and Yusuke was ignorant of it either. He nodded, and said, "Hiei, we're heading back to Genkai-baasan's temple. Meet us there."

The fire youkai nodded, and turned off the communicator. He looked over at Kitty, who seemed surprisingly angry.

"We have to get back before nightfall." he said.

She held out her hand, and closed her eyes. Her broom materialized, and she flinched a little. It hurt just to do something like that, meaning she needed to replenish her energy.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She growled. "Get the hell on, before I really lose my temper."

He blinked in surprise. "You expect me to get on that stupid thing? You're out of your mind, woman."

She mounted, and growled again. "I said get the hell on now!"

He narrowed his eyes at her for speaking to him like that, and reluctantly got on behind her. He opened his mouth to ask how he was supposed to not fall off, but she was a step ahead of him.

"Hold on to me." Her voice was a bit less harsh now, and a bit quieter.

He frowned. Definitely going to regret this in the morning...

He put his hands on her waist, and she sighed. "Hiei, if you don't hold on tighter than that, you'll fall."

"Hn. I didn't want to have to be that close to you." he said. He knew it was a lie, but he didn't want to sound...strange.

Kitty was quiet for a second, before she said, "Hiei...you'll fall. I don't want you to get hurt."

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her.

Before he could ask why she had said she didn't want him hurt, Kitty kicked off the ground. They flew rapidly up into the air, and the koorime instinctively tightened his grip on Kitty. She grinned.

"Scared, Hiei?" she called over the wind, unable to hide the teasing tone present in her voice.

"Damn it, woman! I'm not scared! I'm nervous! Anyone would be when they're floating over a hundred feet over the ground on a stick!" he called back.

She smirked. "Just wait."

She took off in the direction of Genkai's temple, at full speed, and resisted laughing at the fact that Hiei seemed to be hanging onto her for dear life. She liked teasing him. It was fun.

--- -- ---

When they arrived, Kitty landed in the yard. She was tired, but she refused to let it show. She knew that if she didn't get some sleep very soon, she'd collapse. Hiei let his hands slip from her waist, and they both got off the broom.

She let the broom disappear, and she struggled to balance herself on her feet.

Hiei gave her a quizzical look. "Are you going to pass out, woman?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just...a bit...dizzy..."

She shook her head to rid it of the fogginess, and blinked in surprise when she felt Hiei's arm wrap around her waist once more. She looked up at him, and he frowned.

"If you fall, I'm not dragging you into the temple."

She snorted. "I'm fine."

"Oh, are you?"

He let go of her, and she started to wobble a bit. He quickly steadied her again, and she glared. "I'm just tired."

The koorime, and scooped her up bridal style. The move surprised her a bit, but she didn't protest. She was much, much too tired...

She closed her eyes. Hiei...he was so warm. She knew she could fall asleep right there, very easily.

And she did.

--- --- ---

Author's Notes: Woohoo!! Here's the Hiei chapter! I realize that some people were confused about the whole Hiei chapters and Kurama chapters, but I hope this clears it all up. I apologize if Hiei seemed out of character in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8 :::Kurama:::

Houki No Majo!

Chapter 8 : Kurama Chapter

--- --- ---

Kitty slowly opened her eyes. For a second, she couldn't remember anything about what had happened, or where she was, but then it all came rushing back in an instant. Ro, the illusion, her revoked membership of her Coven...

Tears welled up at the back of her eyes, and pulled the covers up over her nose, the ceiling above her blurring. Her whole chest ached, and she just wanted to curl up in a corner and die.

Ro...he'd been with her since the beginning. Since before she could remember, Ro had been with her. Playing with her as a child, helping her learn to fly her broom, that time she nearly blew up the house during potion lessons...he'd been there when she cried, when she laughed, when she was mad, and all the times in between.

"Kitty?"

She turned her head to see Kurama, though he was as blurred as the ceiling. He closed the book that had been in his lap, and frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Go away." She whispered, hot tears streaming down her face. "Leave me alone."

He gave her a confused look, because she was speaking in English. "What?"

"I want to be alone, Kurama. Please." She said, though he still looked confused. She sniffled, and repeated in shaky, broken Japanese, "A-Away, Kurama. Please."

He nodded slowly, and stood, taking his book with him. "I'm sorry about what happened to Ro, Kitty, I really am."

She gave a miniscule nod, and pulled the covers up higher. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, and she suddenly had the urge to call him back. She wanted someone to talk to, but at the same time, that was Ro's job. Ro was supposed to be the one to comfort her.

She rolled over, curling up. "Ro...you bastard...you're supposed to be here to tell me that it's okay. Tell me that everything is going to be okay, and that just because Ro is dead, I don't have to be sad."

--- --- ---

Kurama took a slow sip of his tea, and then looked back up at Koenma, who was talking about what had happened. He'd explained what Kitty had missed, and how the portal had worked. He explained that he knew where Kitty's mother might live, and that they were to go there and try to apprehend her, before she was completely under the control of the demon.

Yusuke explained about Ro, and what he had seen, and there was more talking. Kitty was upset. Of course, that was understandable. Roan was her best friend, blah, blah, blah.

Kurama sighed, and Hiei glanced over at him, though the others didn't seem to notice. _What's wrong, kitsune?_

Kurama looked into the depths of his teacup, and replied, _I'm worried about Kitty._

Hiei snorted. _You shouldn't be worried about her. You fail to realize she doesn't give up that easily._

Maybe... 

Kurama stood, and set down his cup. "Let's go now."

"To Kitty's mother's house?" Yusuke asked.

"Where else?" Kurama said.

Yusuke sighed. "I just thought we ought to wait for Kitty, but-"

"Wait for me for what?"

They all looked over to the room that the witch had been in, to see her standing there, putting her hair back into a neat ponytail. Her wounds were all healed, courtesy of Yukina, and she'd changed into a spare outfit. Still all black, but different from her torn-to-ribbons Coven outfit.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well? You boys going to answer me, or stare like dead fish?"

Koenma cleared his throat. "They're going to the C- I mean, your mother's house."

Kitty stopped and frowned. "Are you guys nuts? They'll kill you before you can get within a mile of it."

The prince of Reikai looked at the others, and then back up to Kitty, who was now smoothing out her skirt. "Actually, Kitty, I was hoping you would help to help them get in there. After all, you'd know the layout like the back of your hand, right?"

She gave her ribbon a final tug, and let her hands drop limply to her sides. Could she help them? She'd always lived with her father, in America, and she'd only been to her mother's house a few times...

But even more than that, there was the fact that she would be helping them to possibly kill her mother. Could she kill her own mother, even after she'd disowned her and wanted to...kill her as well?

Her heart did a flip, and anger built up in the pit of her stomach, and angry tears in her eyes.

That was right, her mother only wished for her death, now. Her and that demon...

But that demon...was controlling her mother...

"I..." Kitty started. The others looked at her expectantly, and she bit her lip.

"Kitty, if you help, it'll make this easier." Kurama said.

She sighed. "I know..."

"Well?" Yusuke asked. "Kitty Kat? You going to help us or leave us hanging?"

The auburn-haired girl nodded, clenching her fists slightly. "I can't let her hurt any more people."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you, Kitty."

"Well, now that we've talked about all of that, I think you all should get going immediately." Koenma said. He turned on his heel, and started walking out the door. "I expect you to be done with this sometime before midnight. One little witch can't be too hard to take down for you guys."

Everyone stood, and Yusuke grinned.

"Well, let's get going!"

--- --- ---

Kitty closed her eyes against the wind for a moment, letting it blow gently at her face. She looked down at the forest green car on the street – Kurama's car, she knew, with himself, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei inside. The fire demon had protested to riding in "that giant metal death trap", but Kurama had managed to coax him into getting in.

They could see her on her broom, and she tried her best not to fly too fast ahead, for fear that she might lose them. She could see her house, and she tried to calm her racing heart.

At the moment, she could have cared less about her mother, but what was really tearing her heart apart was the fact that in that house, the one she was heading towards, she had met her familiar. Her familiar, her best friend, her beautiful, wonderful Ro.

Hot tears pricked at her eyes once more at the thought of him, and she quickly shook her head. She had to be strong...for herself, and for Ro's memory...

He would have advised her to do what she was doing, right? She thought so, but she wasn't sure...

She kept waiting to hear the soft mewling sound he always made when she was upset, his sound of comfort. Any second now, he'd crawl up onto her shoulder and scold her for getting so upset over "something as stupid as this". Right, he'd scold her, then tell her not to cry, then give her a quick lick on the cheek to cheer her up.

But, that little kitty kiss never came.

She landed down in front of her home, or what used to be her home, and let her broom fade from her hand. She looked up at the massive brick walls, and wondered why no one had attacked her when she landed.

Was no one home?

The car pulled up behind her, tearing her from her thoughts. The Reikai Tantei piled out, and realization hit her like a ton of bricks. By bringing them there, no matter if her mother had disowned her or not, she was betraying her Coven! Betrayal...

She bit her lip, and looked back to the house. "There's nobody home. If there had been, we would've been fighting by now."

"Alright, then let's go on and have a look around." Yusuke said. "See if we can't figure out where they are."

Kitty nodded. "Stay here, first, though. I need to go take down any barriers before you guys can come in."

She turned on her heel and walked towards the house, determined not to let a single tear fall. She strode up to the door, and placed her palm on the glossy mahogany surface. There was a doorknob, she knew, but it wasn't for opening the door. The knob would only set off an alarm.

She let her energy flow into the deep, dark wood, and she felt a small click on the other side, and it swung open. Apparently, her mother had not yet found the time to recast the spell so that she would not be permitted to enter the house, and Kitty was glad for that.

She turned back to the others, and gave them the signal that it was alright for them to come forward. Then, she turned and entered, her breath catching in her throat upon seeing the familiar place.

She slowly walked up to the grand, twisting staircase in the middle of the entrance. She slowly started to ascend, letting her hand slide along the rail as she did, memories washing over her like a wave in the ocean.

She and Ro had played on those steps so many times, when she had been just a child, and he just a kitten. They'd had so many good times there, and he wasn't there now to reminisce with her about them...

She felt a lump form in her throat, and she quickly tore her eyes away from the rail, and towards the top of the stairs. Once on the second floor, she heard the others enter the house, and Yusuke's whistle at the impressiveness of its structure.

She didn't want them to see her so upset, so she quickly made her way to her old room, the one she had stayed in whenever she came to visit her mother. She placed her hand on the gold knob – this one, she knew, was a real knob, intended for use in opening the door.

She opened the door, and slowly entered, shutting it behind her. She'd done her part – she'd gotten the Reikai Tantei into the house. She would let them "do their thing", and then she would escort them out. In the meantime, she planned to sit in her room and get in a good cry.

She walked over to her bed, slowly sitting down on it. Tears spilled over as she allowed herself to fall, burying her face into the familiar covers. She sobbed, suddenly not caring who walked in and saw her doing so. Her sheets were filled with the scent of Ro, as he used to sleep on the bed when she wasn't there.

She curled up, not wanting to ever leave that place, that place that smelled so much like Ro. Her darling, beloved Ro.

--- --- ---

Kurama looked around the room, trying to see any papers that stood out, which might possibly help. But, there were only books of spells and demons. Nothing that would help them to locate Kitty's mother, or the demon who was controlling her.

He sighed, and looked over at the others. "Any luck?"

"Nope, there's nothing here." Yusuke said, putting his hands on his hips. "I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way – find her, beat her up, and ask questions later."

Kurama sighed. "It would seem so."

Hiei looked up, and seemed to be listening to something. "Someone just entered the house."

Kurama frowned. "All right, let's go see who it is, and be prepared for a fight."

They all started walking towards the entrance.

--- --- ---

Kitty sniffled, the last of her tears landing on her pillow. She felt she couldn't muster any more, and so she just sat there, whimpering slightly.

She completely froze when she heard her door click open, and someone entered, the door clicking shut once more. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and look, and the person's footsteps clicked over to her.

_Mother...?_

"Kitty?" asked a voice.

She sat straight up, her eyes widening at the sight of the person.

"You!"

--- --- ---

**Author's Notes:** MWAHAHAAA!! Gonna cut it off there, because I'm that way. Hope everyone enjoyed the little cliffy thing, and now I'm onto the Hiei chapter!

**Sun Priestess:** Thanks! I really liked Ro too...sniffsniff

**SerenityRose 222:** Okies, well, here's another Kurama chapter for you!

**Kuranga108:** Thank you! I love the occult, and witches too.

**TPM-girl:** Yeah, and here's another update for you! This story is going to be my focus, so expect plenty of updates!

**LynnRedwolf:** Okay, okay! I'm writing the next Hiei chapter right now.

**KittySand Katie:** Maaaaaaaybe.........

**FoxyGirl15:** Thank you!

**Story Weaver1:** I like Ro a lot. He's really cool.


	10. Chapter 8 :::Hiei:::

Houki No Majo!

Chapter 8 : Hiei Chapter

--- --- ---

Kitty slowly opened her eyes. For a second, she couldn't remember anything about what had happened, or where she was, but then it all came rushing back in an instant. Ro, the illusion, her revoked membership of her Coven...

Tears welled up at the back of her eyes, and pulled the covers up over her nose, the ceiling above her blurring. Her whole chest ached, and she just wanted to curl up in a corner and die.

Ro...he'd been with her since the beginning. Since before she could remember, Ro had been with her. Playing with her as a child, helping her learn to fly her broom, that time she nearly blew up the house during potion lessons...he'd been there when she cried, when she laughed, when she was mad, and all the times in between.

"What's wrong with you?"

She turned her head to see Hiei, though he was as blurred as the ceiling. He was leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest, his crimson eyes watching her carefully. "Are you going to say anything or stare at me like a mute?"

"Go away." She whispered, hot tears streaming down her face. "Leave me alone."

He raised an eyebrow, because she was speaking in English. "What?"

"I want to be alone, Hiei." She repeated, trying her best to glare at him. She repeated in shaky, broken Japanese, "Go a-away, Hiei. Please."

He snorted, and stood, unfolding his arms. "I know you're upset, but there's nothing you can do about Ro now."

She bit her lip to hold back her sob, and pulled the covers up higher. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, and she suddenly had the urge to call him back. She wanted someone to talk to, but at the same time, that was Ro's job. Ro was supposed to be the one to comfort her.

She rolled over, curling up. "Ro...you bastard...you're supposed to be here to tell me that it's okay. Tell me that everything is going to be okay, and that just because Ro is dead, I don't have to be sad."

--- --- ---

Hiei snapped out of his daze, looking back at Kurama, who had just poked him in the leg to get his attention. Koenma cleared his throat.

"Anyways, as I was saying..."

Hiei snorted inwardly. He didn't like being treated as though he were a child who needed to be made to pay attention. It wasn't his fault that he was lost in thought...

Thought...about Kitty.

She was upset, it was obvious, but the problem lie in the fact that they still needed her help. He knew quite well that upset people don't think clearly, and they tended to make irrational decisions...

"So, I want you guys to go to her house, and see if you can't find anything that may tell us her whereabouts." Koenma said, once more snapping Hiei back to reality.

"Let's go now, and get it over with," Hiei said, getting off the wall.

"To Kitty's mother's house?" Kuwabara asked.

"Where else, baka?" the koorime snapped.

"Don't you think we ought to wait for Kitty?" Yusuke asked.

"Wait for me for what?"

They all looked over to the room that the witch had been in, to see her standing there, putting her hair back into a neat ponytail. Her wounds were all healed, courtesy of Yukina, and she'd changed into a spare outfit. Still all black, but different from her torn-to-ribbons Coven outfit.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well? You boys going to answer me, or stare like dead fish?"

Koenma cleared his throat. "They're going to the C- I mean, your mother's house."

Kitty stopped and frowned. "Are you guys nuts? They'll kill you before you can get within a mile of it."

The prince of Reikai looked at the others, and then back up to Kitty, who was now smoothing out her skirt. "Actually, Kitty, I was hoping you would help to help them get in there. After all, you'd know the layout like the back of your hand, right?"

She gave her ribbon a final tug, and let her hands drop limply to her sides. Could she help them? She'd always lived with her father, in America, and she'd only been to her mother's house a few times...

But even more than that, there was the fact that she would be helping them to possibly kill her mother. Could she kill her own mother, even after she'd disowned her and wanted to...kill her as well?

Her heart did a flip, and anger built up in the pit of her stomach, and angry tears in her eyes.

That was right, her mother only wished for her death, now. Her and that demon...

But that demon...was controlling her mother...

"I..." Kitty started. The others looked at her expectantly, and she bit her lip.

"Kitty, if you help, it'll make this easier." Kurama said.

She sighed. "I know..."

"Well?" Yusuke asked. "Kitty Kat? You going to help us or leave us hanging?"

The auburn-haired girl nodded, clenching her fists slightly. "I can't let her hurt any more people."

"Thanks, Kitty." Yusuke said.

Hiei, not wanting the others to think he was somehow being soft, echoed the words to her telepathically. She looked up at him, and smiled slightly.

_Any time_, she replied.

"Well, now that we've talked about all of that, I think you all should get going immediately." Koenma said. He turned on his heel, and started walking out the door. "I expect you to be done with this sometime before midnight. One little witch can't be too hard to take down for you guys."

Everyone stood, and Yusuke grinned.

"Well, let's get going!"

--- --- ---

Kitty closed her eyes against the wind for a moment, letting it blow gently at her face. She looked down at the forest green car on the street – Kurama's car, she knew, with himself, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei inside. The fire demon had protested to riding in "that giant metal death trap", but Kurama had managed to coax him into getting in. She had giggled to herself, but she had found it sort of cute. Hiei hated cars as much as she did, it seemed. Even know, it brought a smile to her face. Perhaps she should have offered to let him ride with her?

They could see her on her broom, and she tried her best not to fly too fast ahead, for fear that she might lose them. She could see her house, and she tried to calm her racing heart.

At the moment, she could have cared less about her mother, but what was really tearing her heart apart was the fact that in that house, the one she was heading towards, she had met her familiar. Her familiar, her best friend, her beautiful, wonderful Ro.

Hot tears pricked at her eyes once more, chasing away her happiness, just at the thought of him. She quickly shook her head. She had to be strong...for herself, and for Ro's memory...

He would have advised her to do what she was doing, right? She thought so, but she wasn't sure...

She kept waiting to hear the soft mewling sound he always made when she was upset, his sound of comfort. Any second now, he'd crawl up onto her shoulder and scold her for getting so upset over "something as stupid as this". Right, he'd scold her, then tell her not to cry, then give her a quick lick on the cheek to cheer her up.

But, that little kitty kiss never came.

She landed down in front of her home, or what used to be her home, and let her broom fade from her hand. She looked up at the massive brick walls, and wondered why no one had attacked her when she landed.

Was no one home?

The car pulled up behind her, tearing her from her thoughts. The Reikai Tantei piled out, and realization hit her like a ton of bricks. By bringing them there, no matter if her mother had disowned her or not, she was betraying her Coven! Betrayal...

She bit her lip, and looked back to the house. "There's nobody home. If there had been, we would've been fighting by now."

"Alright, then let's go on and have a look around." Yusuke said. "See if we can't figure out where they are."

Kitty nodded. "Stay here, first, though. I need to go take down any barriers before you guys can come in."

She turned on her heel and walked towards the house, determined not to let a single tear fall. She strode up to the door, and placed her palm on the glossy mahogany surface. There was a doorknob, she knew, but it wasn't for opening the door. The knob would only set off an alarm.

She let her energy flow into the deep, dark wood, and she felt a small click on the other side, and it swung open. Apparently, her mother had not yet found the time to recast the spell so that she would not be permitted to enter the house, and Kitty was glad for that.

She turned back to the others, and gave them the signal that it was alright for them to come forward. Then, she turned and entered, her breath catching in her throat upon seeing the familiar place.

She slowly walked up to the grand, twisting staircase in the middle of the entrance. She slowly started to ascend, letting her hand slide along the rail as she did, memories washing over her like a wave in the ocean.

She and Ro had played on those steps so many times, when she had been just a child, and he just a kitten. They'd had so many good times there, and he wasn't there now to reminisce with her about them...

She felt a lump form in her throat, and she quickly tore her eyes away from the rail, and towards the top of the stairs. Once on the second floor, she heard the others enter the house, and Yusuke's whistle at the impressiveness of its structure.

She didn't want them to see her so upset, so she quickly made her way to her old room, the one she had stayed in whenever she came to visit her mother. She placed her hand on the gold knob – this one, she knew, was a real knob, intended for use in opening the door.

She opened the door, and slowly entered, shutting it behind her. She'd done her part – she'd gotten the Reikai Tantei into the house. She would let them "do their thing", and then she would escort them out. In the meantime, she planned to sit in her room and get in a good cry.

She walked over to her bed, slowly sitting down on it. Tears spilled over as she allowed herself to fall, burying her face into the familiar covers. She sobbed, suddenly not caring who walked in and saw her doing so. Her sheets were filled with the scent of Ro, as he used to sleep on the bed when she wasn't there.

She curled up, not wanting to ever leave that place, that place that smelled so much like Ro. Her darling, beloved Ro.

--- --- ---

Hiei stood with his back to the wall, listening for any slight sound that may signal that someone had entered the house, or just anything unusual.

The others were searching through the piles upon piles of papers and books, searching for anything that may be of help. Once again, he allowed his thoughts to wander over to Kitty.

Why? Why was he suddenly so...preoccupied with her?

What did he care if she was upset?

He closed his eyes, finding her mind with ease. She was in her room, thinking about Ro again. He opened his eyes once more, deciding to let her thoughts stay private. He doubted she'd be too pleased if she found out that he'd been reading her mind.

Kurama sighed, bringing Hiei's attention to him. "Any luck?"

"Nope, there's nothing here." Yusuke said, putting his hands on his hips. "I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way – find her, beat her up, and ask questions later."

Kurama ran a hand through his hair. "It would seem so."

Hiei stopped when he heard the front door click open, and then drag heavily along the rug in the entrance. "Someone just came in."

Kurama frowned. "All right, let's go see who it is, and be prepared for a fight."

They all started walking towards the entrance.

--- --- ---

Kitty sniffled, the last of her tears landing on her pillow. She felt she couldn't muster any more, and so she just sat there, whimpering slightly.

She completely froze when she heard her door click open, and someone entered, the door clicking shut once more. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and look, and the person's footsteps clicked over to her.

_Mother...?_

"Kitty?" asked a voice.

She sat straight up, her eyes widening at the sight of the person.

"You!"

--- --- ---

**Author's Notes:** MWAHAHAAA!! Gonna cut it off there, because I'm that way. Hope everyone enjoyed the little cliffy thing, and now I'm onto the Hiei chapter!

**gurlhushere13:** Okies, here's your update!

**HieiFan666:** I figured you'd like the Hiei chapters, judging by your name. LOL. Hiei DOES rock.

**Story Weaver1:** Yes, they're similar events, except Kitty goes with whichever character's chapter you're reading. It's like a CYOA, in that sense.

**TPM-girl:** Thanks!

**miyako14:** I'm glad! Hiei really is hard to keep in character.

**Cricket-chan:** I like Hiei! He really is kawaii.


	11. Chapter 9 :::Kurama:::

Houki No Majo!

Chapter 9 : Kurama Chapter

--- --- ---

Kitty gasped and backed up against the wall, nearly falling off of her bed in the process. "H-How?"

The man smirked, and put his hands on his hips. "Baka Kitty. You should have known you couldn't get rid of me _that_ easily."

Kitty took in his appearance. He was tall, at least six feet, with jet-black hair, somewhat shaggy and hanging in his face in an attractive way. His golden eyes were locked on her, unblinking, just as she had remembered. A black button up shirt covered his obviously muscular chest...

She stopped herself, and looked back up at his face. "But...but..."

He kneeled down beside the bed. "Kitty...does it really matter? I'm alive."

"Ro!" she exclaimed, launching at him, throwing her arms around his neck. They both fell back onto the floor, and she once more started sobbing, this time into her familiar's warm, comforting chest.

"Wh-when I saw that portal...I thought...I thought..."

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, not bothering to get up off the floor. "It's okay, Kitty, I found a way out. Even if I had to sacrifice my feline form to do it."

She sniffled and grabbed handfuls of his shirt. "How could you scare me like that?"

"I'm sorry, Kitty..."

She sat up, on his stomach, and looked down at him. She didn't care about her unladylike position at the moment – her best friend had just come back from the "dead".

"Ro, I thought you were forbidden by Coven law to revert to a human form?"

"Well, when your mother said you weren't a member of the Coven, it was fair game to do anything I wanted to, like take on the other forms I can access," he said. "And I rather like my human form, don't you?"

She frowned. "That's not the point, Ro! You scared the shit out of me!"

Suddenly, the door flung open, and Kurama opened his mouth, starting to exclaim, "Kitty, there's someone-"

He stopped in mid-sentence, however, upon seeing Kitty sitting on the stomach of a partially shirtless man. She looked up at him.

"Kurama?"

"I...what...who?" he said, trying to form a coherent sentence.

She gave him a confused look, then realized he must have been refereeing to the way she was sitting on Ro...

She blushed, and got off of her familiar. "Oh, um, Kurama, re-meet Ro."

"Ro?" he asked.

The ex-cat stood, and nodded. "Yeah. Kitty got a little too excited and pounced on me."

"I see...I suppose you'll just have to explain why you've gone from a tiny little cat to being a six-foot tall human when we get back to the temple. I came up to warn Kitty that someone is in the hou-"

Kurama was cut off when a sword ran through his stomach, and he cried out.

"Kurama!" Kitty exclaimed, running forward.

The person who had stabbed the kitsune withdrew their sword from his flesh, and he fell forward, to be caught by Kitty.

"Kurama!" She looked up from the unconscious boy, to see his attacker. Her eyes narrowed considerably when she saw the culprit.

Her cousin, Lilith, stood there. She lowered her sword. "Good riddance, enemy of the Coven of Athena."

Kitty gently set Kurama down. "Ro, take care of him," she said, never taking her eyes off of her blonde cousin.

She stood, and narrowed her eyes further, utter disgust quite evident. "Lilith, why are you working for her? Don't you realize she's under the control of a demon?"

Lilith snorted. "That so-called demon is replacing a weak leader. She's going to help us, help us to get revenge upon the humans who persecuted us."

"Persecuted us?! That was over a hundred years ago, and we shouldn't hold grudges over something that happened so long ago, by people who persecuted _each other_ as well!"

"That isn't the point, Kitty. Why can't you see they would only hurt us again?"

Kitty balled her fists. "Lilith, listen to me! My mother is-"

"Don't call her your mother, when you two aren't even related." Lilith growled, tightening her grip on her sword.

Kitty felt tears pricking hotly at the back of her eyes once more. "Lilith...why are you helping someone who is only going to bring destruction...?"

"I refuse to speak with you any longer, Kitty. I must be going. We have plans to fulfill, and speaking with someone like you is a waste of time. Keep your silly ideas of peace, and your stupid Reikai friends."

With that, the girl shimmered away. Kitty cursed in English, then turned back to where Ro was bandaging up Kurama with a few sheets.

She knelt down beside him, and said, "Kurama, Kurama, please wake up. We have to get out of here."

He opened his eyes slightly, gritting his teeth in pain. "Kitty, you have to stop them."

She bit her lip. "But I-"

"Just go! If you don't get there quickly, they'll succeed!"

"But Kurama, you're-"

"I'll be fine." He said, trying to offer her a smile. "I've gone through worse before, Kitty. This is nothing new. As soon as I unfreeze the others, then we'll join you, all right?"

Her eyes watered up, and she nodded. "I'll see you later, then. You'd better not be lying about being fine, Kurama."

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, and his eyes widened.

_Kitty...?_

She pulled back and smiled, then looked up at Ro. "Ro, I'm heading out. Take care of Kurama, and you can bring them to me later, okay?"

Ro nodded, and Kitty gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You guys better be careful when you come."

She stood and ran over to the door, looking back at the two men who stared at her in shock. "Bye, guys!"

She summoned her broom, and raced down the hall, to the door. She knew exactly where her "mother" and the coven would go. And she had no intention of letting them get away with their plans, even if it would mean sacrificing her life.

--- --- ---

Ro was the first to snap out of his daze. He quickly helped up Kurama, and they both went downstairs, to where the others had been frozen by some "congelo" spell. Ro set to work on undoing the spell, not saying a word.

Kurama didn't bring up Kitty's kiss, either, but he did lightly touch his own lips, wondering if it had been some delusion caused by loss of blood. Maybe he'd really had just imagined it...

Why would she have kissed him, anyways? She really had no reason to...right?

He sighed, and shook his head. Now was not the time to try to decipher the mind of a teenaged witch who was off by herself trying to save the world from certain doom.

He looked over at the others, and when Ro finished his work, he finally spoke. "Kitty went off to try to stop her mother on her own. We have to get going, now."

"What happened to your stomach, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"It's not important right now." The kitsune looked over at Ro. "Do you know how to get us there, Roan?"

"It's as simple as creating an inter-dimensional portal," the familiar said, turning and starting to hum a sort of tune to himself.

"That's Ro?" Kuwabara asked, staring at the dark-haired man.

"Long story, don't ask." Kurama replied.

Ro started to glow with a faint golden light. His thoughts stayed locked on his mistress, as he hummed his song. It had no real pre-determined tune; it was just whatever came to mind. He let his heart pour into his song as he weaved strands of pure magic together to form the portal.

Song was his form of magick. He could sing, and use his voice to heal, to soothe, to weave magick. All familiars had a similar power, but his was probably more refined and powerful than most.

_Kitty...are you prepared to take on your destiny head-on? Can you fight against the one whom you believed for so long to be your mother? Or...will you fall, as your real mother once did?_

Sadness poured into his voice as his humming became deeper.

_I can still remember that day, when you were just a babe, and I had been reborn once more as a kitten, to watch over you. So small and young, and yet already on your own in the world. Your mother killed by the demon who would come to take over the woman whom you would learn to call "mother"._

Golden lights, visible to those behind him, started to form together, and his humming became deeper still, until it was almost inaudible to the human ear.

_I watched you grow up, become a beautiful woman, and live happily with Alyssa. You knew nothing of your own past, only the lies fabricated by a woman more evil than the demon controlling her. But you were so happy, that I could not bear to enlighten you to the truth. Would you have hated me for it, if I had told you? Told you your real name, who you really were, and where you had really come from?_

The room darkened visibly, and Ro continued to sing his song.

_Kitty...the woman I love, so dearly...will you be able to find out the truth for yourself? Can you fight "mother", and fight for your future, and the future of millions of people? Will you stand up and take charge of your destiny, as your real mother would wish for it to be?_

_Kitty...no, Katherine...can you protect the ones you love?_

Ro opened his eyes, bringing his song to a close as the portal solidified and stabilized. He looked back at the others.

"Come, we have to hurry before it's too late."

_I know you can...because you are strong._

--- --- ---

**Author's Notes:** Aw, well, Ro's back, and I really like how I got to portray his softer side in this chapter. I love Ro, so much! He's as kawaii as Huo-chan!

We also saw some Kurama/Kitty fluff, which I enjoyed, even if it was very short. There'll be more later, don't worry!

**Kuranga108** : Now you know! And I love making cliffies.

**Kaze Tsukai** : I killed him, then brought him back! Yay!

**Story Weaver1 :** Wheee! He's not dead anymore! Woohoo! Thanks, I've never really wrote about someone who's been that upset, I was trying to capture the feeling and...uh...yeah...I think I did okay, but I REALLY like Ro's thoughts at the end of this chapter. How they came out...pretty good, I think.

**Abby** : Well, here's your update!

**KrazySilverKitsune** : Yes, but now he's back again! I can never REALLY kill my favorite character in a story, because if I did, I'd start to cry.

**KittySand Katie** : I'm glad it came out all right. I thought it sounded a little TOO whiny. Kitty wasn't supposed to come across as whiny, but it's just how it came out...oh well.

**TPM-girl** : Wheee, but now he's back!


	12. Chapter 9 :::Hiei:::

Houki No Majo!

Chapter 9 : Hiei Chapter

--- --- ---

Kitty gasped and backed up against the wall, nearly falling off of her bed in the process. "H-How?"

The man smirked, and put his hands on his hips. "Baka Kitty. You should have known you couldn't get rid of me _that_ easily."

Kitty took in his appearance. He was tall, at least six feet, with jet-black hair, somewhat shaggy and hanging in his face in an attractive way. His golden eyes were locked on her, unblinking, just as she had remembered. A black button up shirt covered his obviously muscular chest...

She stopped herself, and looked back up at his face. "But...but..."

He kneeled down beside the bed. "Kitty...does it really matter? I'm alive."

"Ro!" she exclaimed, launching at him, throwing her arms around his neck. They both fell back onto the floor, and she once more started sobbing, this time into her familiar's warm, comforting chest.

"Wh-when I saw that portal...I thought...I thought..."

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, not bothering to get up off the floor. "It's okay, Kitty, I found a way out. Even if I had to sacrifice my feline form to do it."

She sniffled and grabbed handfuls of his shirt. "How could you scare me like that?"

"I'm sorry, Kitty..."

She sat up, on his stomach, and looked down at him. She didn't care about her unladylike position at the moment – her best friend had just come back from the "dead".

"Ro, I thought you were forbidden by Coven law to revert to a human form?"

"Well, when your mother said you weren't a member of the Coven, it was fair game to do anything I wanted to, like take on the other forms I can access," he said. "And I rather like my human form, don't you?"

She frowned. "That's not the point, Ro! You scared the shit out of me!"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Hiei raised an eyebrow at them. "Did I miss something?"

She looked up at him. "Hiei?"

He looked down at Ro, who was underneath her, and Kitty followed his gaze.

She blushed, and got off of her familiar. "Oh, um, Hiei, re-meet Ro."

"The cat?" he asked.

The familiar stood, and frowned. "I'm not just a cat, and I have a name."

"If you say so." He looked over at Kitty. "Onna, there's someone in the hou-"

Hiei was cut off when a sword ran through his stomach, and he cried out.

"Hiei!" Kitty exclaimed, running forward.

The person who had stabbed the koorime withdrew their sword from his flesh, and he fell forward, to be caught by Kitty.

"Hiei!" She looked up from the unconscious boy, to see his attacker. Her eyes narrowed considerably when she saw the culprit.

Her cousin, Lilith, stood there. She lowered her sword. "Good riddance, enemy of the Coven of Athena."

Kitty gently set Hiei down. "Ro, take care of him," she said, never taking her eyes off of her blonde cousin.

She stood, and narrowed her eyes further, utter disgust quite evident. "Lilith, why are you working for her? Don't you realize she's under the control of a demon?"

Lilith snorted. "That so-called demon is replacing a weak leader. She's going to help us, help us to get revenge upon the humans who persecuted us."

"Persecuted us?! That was over a hundred years ago, and we shouldn't hold grudges over something that happened so long ago, by people who persecuted _each other_ as well!"

"That isn't the point, Kitty. Why can't you see they would only hurt us again?"

Kitty balled her fists. "Lilith, listen to me! My mother is-"

"Don't call her your mother, when you two aren't even related." Lilith growled, tightening her grip on her sword.

Kitty felt tears pricking hotly at the back of her eyes once more. "Lilith...why are you helping someone who is only going to bring destruction...?"

"I refuse to speak with you any longer, Kitty. I must be going. We have plans to fulfill, and speaking with someone like you is a waste of time. Keep your silly ideas of peace, and your stupid Reikai friends."

With that, the girl shimmered away. Kitty cursed in English, then turned back to where Ro was bandaging up Hiei's wound with a few sheets.

She knelt down beside him, and said, "Hiei, please wake up. We have to get out of here."

He opened his eyes slightly, growling. "Kitty, go stop them."

She bit her lip. "But I-"

"Go! If you don't get there quickly, they'll succeed!"

"But Hiei, you're-"

"Hn. I'll be fine." He said, trying to look stoic again. "I've had worse. This is nothing new. As soon as the others are unfrozen, then we'll join you."

Her eyes watered up, and she nodded. "I'll see you later, then. You'd better not be lying about being fine, Hiei."

He snorted, and started to reply, when she leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened.

_Kitty...?_

She pulled back and smiled, then looked up at Ro. "Ro, I'm heading out. Take care of Hiei, and you can bring them to me later, okay?"

Ro nodded, and Kitty gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You guys better be careful when you come."

She stood and ran over to the door, looking back at the two men who stared at her in shock. "Bye, guys!"

She summoned her broom, and raced down the hall, to the door. She knew exactly where her "mother" and the coven would go. And she had no intention of letting them get away with their plans, even if it would mean sacrificing her life.

--- --- ---

Ro was the first to snap out of his daze. He quickly helped up Hiei, and they both went downstairs, to where the others had been frozen by some "congelo" spell. Ro set to work on undoing the spell, not saying a word.

Hiei didn't bring up Kitty's kiss, either, but he did lightly touch his own lips, wondering if it had been some delusion caused by loss of blood. Maybe he'd really had just imagined it...

Why would she have kissed him, anyways? She really had no reason to...right?

He frowned. What did he care? Now was not the time to try to decipher the mind of a teenaged witch who was off by herself trying to save the world from certain doom.

He looked over at the others, and when Ro finished his work, he finally spoke. "Kitty went to try to stop her mother on her own. We have to go, now."

"What happened to your stomach, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"It's not important right now." The koorime looked over at Ro. "Do you know how to get us there, cat?"

"It's as simple as creating an inter-dimensional portal," the familiar said, turning and starting to hum a sort of tune to himself. He didn't bother trying to correct Hiei about his not being a cat.

"Who is that?" Kuwabara asked, staring at the dark-haired man.

"Long story, don't ask." Hiei replied.

Ro started to glow with a faint golden light. His thoughts stayed locked on his mistress, as he hummed his song. It had no real pre-determined tune; it was just whatever came to mind. He let his heart pour into his song as he weaved strands of pure magic together to form the portal.

Song was his form of magick. He could sing, and use his voice to heal, to soothe, to weave magick. All familiars had a similar power, but his was probably more refined and powerful than most.

_Kitty...are you prepared to take on your destiny head-on? Can you fight against the one whom you believed for so long to be your mother? Or...will you fall, as your real mother once did?_

Sadness poured into his voice as his humming became deeper.

_I can still remember that day, when you were just a babe, and I had been reborn once more as a kitten, to watch over you. So small and young, and yet already on your own in the world. Your mother killed by the demon who would come to take over the woman whom you would learn to call "mother"._

Golden lights, visible to those behind him, started to form together, and his humming became deeper still, until it was almost inaudible to the human ear.

_I watched you grow up, become a beautiful woman, and live happily with Alyssa. You knew nothing of your own past, only the lies fabricated by a woman more evil than the demon controlling her. But you were so happy, that I could not bear to enlighten you to the truth. Would you have hated me for it, if I had told you? Told you your real name, who you really were, and where you had really come from?_

The room darkened visibly, and Ro continued to sing his song.

_Kitty...the woman I love, so dearly...will you be able to find out the truth for yourself? Can you fight "mother", and fight for your future, and the future of millions of people? Will you stand up and take charge of your destiny, as your real mother would wish for it to be?_

_Kitty...no, Katherine...can you protect the ones you love?_

Ro opened his eyes, bringing his song to a close as the portal solidified and stabilized. He looked back at the others.

"Come, we have to hurry before it's too late."

_I know you can...because you are strong._

--- --- ---

**Author's Notes:** Aw, well, Ro's back, and I really like how I got to portray his softer side in this chapter. I love Ro, so much! He's as kawaii as Huo-chan!

We also saw some Hiei/Kitty fluff, which I enjoyed, even if it was very short. There'll be more later, don't worry!

**MizuiroHiei **: Well, here's the next chappie! Please don't kill me!

**tame** : I like Anne Rice too! Thanks, I've tried to keep my story pretty accurate...it's a sort of blend between stereotypical witches, Charmed witches, and _Kiki's Delivery Service_ witches. LOL. Quite the combo, ne?

**animefreak54** : Here's a little fluffy for you. Hope it's enough to hold you over for the REAL fluff......if I can fit that in.

**EternalMidnight** : You're a witch? Wiccan, right?

**Miyako14** : Hey, do you prefer Kitty/Kurama or Kitty/Hiei?

**playingwithfire** : Sure, I will. I'm still working on them...that's today's project! Scan in pictures and color them with photoshop! Woohoo!


	13. Chapter 10 :::Kurama:::

Houki No Majo!

Chapter 10 : Kurama Chapter

--- --- ---

Kitty slowly walked down the halls of the familiar mansion. It belonged to her mother as well, and served as the meeting area for the Coven. They would all go there, and those who had come from out of town would stay in one of the fifty rooms provided for them.

Everything about it was as recognizable to her as her own home, back in America, with her father. She could sense that there were other witches in the house, and she was pretty sure that they could sense her as well. The thing that bothered her was the fact that though she had been wandering around looking for them for nearly a half an hour, she had yet to encounter one other living being.

She frowned, and decided to save herself time. She summoned her broom and mounted it, taking off down the halls. She had to find her mother, she just had to!

Suddenly, something stopped her dead in her tracks. A familiar voice, ringing out down the halls. She landed just outside a slightly cracked door, which she knew lead to the meeting hall.

She listened carefully to the words of her mother.

"My fellow witches, we must rise up against the Reikai-jin! They have wronged us once, and they will wrong us again if given the chance! They will hunt you down, slaughter your family before your eyes, and then burn you at the stake as they did our ancestors! We must protect ourselves, my friends, from the evil that is Reikai!"

Kitty frowned. More lies, thought up by that demon and shoved into her mother's mouth.

"We must also bring down the Evil One, the one who betrayed us to side with the evil people of Reikai!"

Kitty's breath caught in her throat. She was the enemy of the Coven...?

"Katherine must be brought down before the full moon tonight, when her true powers awaken! Otherwise she will be the death of us all!"

She heard her people cheer in agreement, and she wanted to curl up in a corner and sink into the floor.

"Kitty!" a voice hissed, harshly bringing her back into reality. She whipped her head in the direction that it had come from, and was relieved to see Ro. He walked over to her, and leaned down to her height, whispering, "I brought the others, now we need to hurry and get this over with!"

She nodded, and followed him around the corner, to where the Reikai Tantei were standing. She gave them a half smile, and then looked back at Ro, speaking to him in English.

"I'm going to go ahead and track her down," she said, putting a hand on her hip. "I want you and the boys to go ahead and take down the other witches. Watch out for congelo spells, and go ahead and meet me back at Keiko's when you all are done. Got it, Ro?"

He frowned slightly. "You're going to take her on by yourself?"

"I don't see why not." Kitty said, turning on her heel. She called back in Japanese, "Get ready for the fight of your lives, boys!"

She walked over to the large, intricate double doors, to where the meeting was being held, and smirked. She kicked it open with her foot, causing everyone there to spin to face her. She heard the boys come up behind her, and her smirk grew.

"Hello, everybody. Didja miss me?" Kitty asked.

"It's Katherine!" cried one witch.

"Get them!" exclaimed Alyssa, from her spot before the others.

Yusuke nearly grinned. "All right, let's show 'em how it's done!"

The Tantei rushed into the room, fighting anyone who stood in their way. Kitty saw Kala, the demon, running into the back room, and ran after her.

She managed to make it past the others without injury, and slid into the room. It was pitch black, and she could hardly see before her.

"I know you're here, Kala," she hissed angrily. "Now show yourself before I get _really_ pissed."

"But where would the fun be in that?" laughed a voice that seemed to echo all around her.

"Lumen." Kitty said, holding her hand before her. A small white orb appeared in her hand, lighting up the area around her a bit. She frowned, still seeing nothing more than wall and tile. "Luminarium!"

Now, little lights matching the one she held burst forth from the original, flying around the room, lighting it up fairly well.

She let her hand drop, and the light as well. She frowned. "You can't hide now, demon."

"Oh, but can't I?" the voice echoed.

Kitty cautiously stepped forward, letting her senses guide her to where the demon's presence felt strongest. She then stopped, and closed her eyes.

"Show yourself..." she whispered.

Suddenly, she felt movement behind her, and she ducked, as a sword pierced the space she had just occupied. She dived forward, rolling and then looking back to the place she had just been.

Kala stood there, sword in hand, smirking. "You're not as bad as I thought you were, Katherine."

Kitty snorted. "My name isn't Katherine, it's Kitty."

The demon shook her head, smirking. "It'll be _dead_ soon."

The auburn-haired girl's eyes widened as Kala disappeared, and she tried to sense the woman's presence. She felt nothing, however, and panic washed over her. But-

Kitty let out a silent scream as the woman she sought appeared behind her, and her weapon pierced her shoulder. Crimson blood splattered to the floor, and the woman was in front of her in an instant.

Kitty coughed, and her hand flew to her wound. "H-How..."

"How can you not sense me, Katherine? Is that what you want to know?" Kala laughed.

The witch winced. Her shoulder...she'd never felt so much pain in her life. But then, she'd never been stabbed before either...

How was she supposed to fight against this demon when she couldn't even sense her?

She summoned her strength and uttered the spell for a fireball, and sent it hurling at Kala, whose eyes widened slightly in surprise. However, she put her hands in front of her, and the attack was returned to its caster.

Kitty cried out as she was hit, falling back onto the floor.

Kami-sama, this is impossible! 

"You bore me, Katherine, I thought you would be much stronger than this." Kala said, walking over to the coughing witch. She placed her foot on Kitty's throat, stepping down slightly, as the auburn-haired girl squirmed beneath her.

"And here I was worried that you would realize your true power. It seems that circumstances are in my favor this evening."

She stepped down harder on Kitty's throat, and for the witch, the world seemed to burst with fireworks as she struggled for air.

"Too bad," Kala said, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Looks as though the world will never see the power of the Astanov clan."

Kitty closed her eyes, waiting for the deathblow to come, for her throat to be crushed beneath the woman's heel.

But, it never came.

Kala cried out, and blood splattered all over Kitty's face. She opened her eyes and saw that Kurama had killed her with a single swing of his rosewhip.

He extended his hand to her, and she accepted, and he pulled her up.

"Are you all right, Kitty?" he asked, concern very evident on his face.

She nodded, trying to wipe the blood from her face. "I'm fine. Thank you, Kurama."

He smiled slightly. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

He turned and started walking towards the door, and she followed after him, not looking back at the corpse of the demon. She never wanted to look at that horrible woman again.

The others only had a few minor injuries, probably from fireballs and thunder magic, which she knew were the specialties of her coven. Ro shook his head when he saw her.

"Kitty, you idiot," he said in English. "You should be more careful, so we don't have to send lover-boy to save you."

She blushed. "Wh-what do you mean, 'lover-boy'?!"

The others gave them a confused look, and Yusuke piped up. "Hey, how about in Japanese so we can all understand?"

Kitty glared. "I wouldn't tell you what he just said if my life depended on it, Yusuke."

He shrugged. "Well, let's get home and tell Koenma what happened."

Kitty nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Keiko-chan again! She'll be so happy that Ro is alive."

--- --- ---

Author's Notes: (_**dodges tomatoes)**_ Crappy fight! Crappy fight! I know, I know, but this story is killing me, but I wanted to finish it......so.....yeah......

Well, soooooo sorry about the month between updates! I'm sorta doing badly in a few classes, and I've just been busy other than that. The next chapter is the last chapter, so.....yeah.......hope you enjoy it!


	14. Chapter 10 :::Hiei:::

Houki No Majo!

Chapter 10 : Hiei Chapter

--- --- ---

Kitty slowly walked down the halls of the familiar mansion. It belonged to her mother as well, and served as the meeting area for the Coven. They would all go there, and those who had come from out of town would stay in one of the fifty rooms provided for them.

Everything about it was as recognizable to her as her own home, back in America, with her father. She could sense that there were other witches in the house, and she was pretty sure that they could sense her as well. The thing that bothered her was the fact that though she had been wandering around looking for them for nearly a half an hour, she had yet to encounter one other living being.

She frowned, and decided to save herself time. She summoned her broom and mounted it, taking off down the halls. She had to find her mother, she just had to!

Suddenly, something stopped her dead in her tracks. A familiar voice, ringing out down the halls. She landed just outside a slightly cracked door, which she knew lead to the meeting hall.

She listened carefully to the words of her mother.

"My fellow witches, we must rise up against the Reikai-jin! They have wronged us once, and they will wrong us again if given the chance! They will hunt you down, slaughter your family before your eyes, and then burn you at the stake as they did our ancestors! We must protect ourselves, my friends, from the evil that is Reikai!"

Kitty frowned. More lies, thought up by that demon and shoved into her mother's mouth.

"We must also bring down the Evil One, the one who betrayed us to side with the evil people of Reikai!"

Kitty's breath caught in her throat. She was the enemy of the Coven...?

"Katherine must be brought down before the full moon tonight, when her true powers awaken! Otherwise she will be the death of us all!"

She heard her people cheer in agreement, and she wanted to curl up in a corner and sink into the floor.

"Kitty!" a voice hissed, harshly bringing her back into reality. She whipped her head in the direction that it had come from, and was relieved to see Ro. He walked over to her, and leaned down to her height, whispering, "I brought the others, now we need to hurry and get this over with!"

She nodded, and followed him around the corner, to where the Reikai Tantei were standing. She gave them a half smile, and then looked back at Ro, speaking to him in English.

"I'm going to go ahead and track her down," she said, putting a hand on her hip. "I want you and the boys to go ahead and take down the other witches. Watch out for congelo spells, and go ahead and meet me back at Keiko's when you all are done. Got it, Ro?"

He frowned slightly. "You're going to take her on by yourself?"

"I don't see why not." Kitty said, turning on her heel. She called back in Japanese, "Get ready for the fight of your lives, boys!"

She walked over to the large, intricate double doors, to where the meeting was being held, and smirked. She kicked it open with her foot, causing everyone there to spin to face her. She heard the boys come up behind her, and her smirk grew.

"Hello, everybody. Didja miss me?" Kitty asked.

"It's Katherine!" cried one witch.

"Get them!" exclaimed Alyssa, from her spot before the others.

Yusuke nearly grinned. "All right, let's show 'em how it's done!"

The Tantei rushed into the room, fighting anyone who stood in their way. Kitty saw Kala, the demon, running into the back room, and ran after her.

She managed to make it past the others without injury, and slid into the room. It was pitch black, and she could hardly see before her.

"I know you're here, Kala," she hissed angrily. "Now show yourself before I get _really_ pissed."

"But where would the fun be in that?" laughed a voice that seemed to echo all around her.

"Lumen." Kitty said, holding her hand before her. A small white orb appeared in her hand, lighting up the area around her a bit. She frowned, still seeing nothing more than wall and tile. "Luminarium!"

Now, little lights matching the one she held burst forth from the original, flying around the room, lighting it up fairly well.

She let her hand drop, and the light as well. She frowned. "You can't hide now, demon."

"Oh, but can't I?" the voice echoed.

Kitty cautiously stepped forward, letting her senses guide her to where the demon's presence felt strongest. She then stopped, and closed her eyes.

"Show yourself..." she whispered.

Suddenly, she felt movement behind her, and she ducked, as a sword pierced the space she had just occupied. She dived forward, rolling and then looking back to the place she had just been.

Kala stood there, sword in hand, smirking. "You're not as bad as I thought you were, Katherine."

Kitty snorted. "My name isn't Katherine, it's Kitty."

The demon shook her head, smirking. "It'll be _dead_ soon."

The auburn-haired girl's eyes widened as Kala disappeared, and she tried to sense the woman's presence. She felt nothing, however, and panic washed over her. But-

Kitty let out a silent scream as the woman she sought appeared behind her, and her weapon pierced her shoulder. Crimson blood splattered to the floor, and the woman was in front of her in an instant.

Kitty coughed, and her hand flew to her wound. "H-How..."

"How can you not sense me, Katherine? Is that what you want to know?" Kala laughed.

The witch winced. Her shoulder...she'd never felt so much pain in her life. But then, she'd never been stabbed before either...

How was she supposed to fight against this demon when she couldn't even sense her?

She summoned her strength and uttered the spell for a fireball, and sent it hurling at Kala, whose eyes widened slightly in surprise. However, she put her hands in front of her, and the attack was returned to its caster.

Kitty cried out as she was hit, falling back onto the floor.

Kami-sama, this is impossible! 

"You bore me, Katherine, I thought you would be much stronger than this." Kala said, walking over to the coughing witch. She placed her foot on Kitty's throat, stepping down slightly, as the auburn-haired girl squirmed beneath her.

"And here I was worried that you would realize your true power. It seems that circumstances are in my favor this evening."

She stepped down harder on Kitty's throat, and for the witch, the world seemed to burst with fireworks as she struggled for air.

"Too bad," Kala said, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Looks as though the world will never see the power of the Astanov clan."

Kitty closed her eyes, waiting for the deathblow to come, for her throat to be crushed beneath the woman's heel.

But, it never came.

Kala cried out, and blood splattered all over Kitty's face. She opened her eyes and saw that Hiei had killed her with a single swing of his katana. He extended his hand to her, and she accepted, and he pulled her up.

"Baka. You thought you could take on a demon like her?" he said.

She nodded, trying to wipe the blood from her face. "I'm fine. Thank you, Hiei."

He nodded slightly. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

He turned and started walking towards the door, and she followed after him, not looking back at the corpse of the demon. She never wanted to look at that horrible woman again.

The others only had a few minor injuries, probably from fireballs and thunder magic, which she knew were the specialties of her coven. Ro shook his head when he saw her.

"Kitty, you idiot," he said in English. "You should be more careful, so we don't have to send lover-boy to save you."

She blushed. "Wh-what do you mean, 'lover-boy'?!"

The others gave them a confused look, and Yusuke piped up. "Hey, how about in Japanese so we can all understand?"

Kitty glared. "I wouldn't tell you what he just said if my life depended on it, Yusuke."

He shrugged. "Well, let's get home and tell Koenma what happened."

Kitty nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Keiko-chan again! She'll be so happy that Ro is alive."

--- --- ---

Author's Notes: (**_dodges tomatoes_**) Crappy fight! Crappy fight! I know, I know, but this story is killing me, but I wanted to finish it......so.....yeah......

Well, soooooo sorry about the month between updates! I'm sorta doing badly in a few classes, and I've just been busy other than that. The next chapter is the last chapter, so.....yeah.......hope you enjoy it!


End file.
